Freedom Planet: The Burning Hearts Fan Noval
by lionsfang51
Summary: Fight your way across the celestial world of Avalice where cats are green, motorcycles drive up walls and monster girls do most of the buttkicking! Join a spunky dragonoid and her friends against an alien attack force and a dark legendary evil, that will threaten the world once more.
1. Chapter 1

Fireworks light up the night sky of Shang Mu's Fortune district, thousands of the spectators' cheers as the sounds of music drummers who walk the main street, with a team of dancers who manipulate a long flexible figure of a dragon using poles positioned at regular intervals along the length of the dragon. The dance team mimics the supposed movements of this river spirit in a sinuous, undulating manner, a small car towed a large lantern statue of Mayor Zao across the street.

A lime hired teenage Kylin Girl, who stood behind the heavy line of the crowd, dress in a tan button up sleeveless orient style dress, a tan colored arm sleeves, a green sash on the waistline and a black skirt. One of the two things she loved most about the festival is the fireworks and the ribbon dancers. If only she can see before the ribbon dancers performed without the crowd blocking her view. At least she can see the fireworks from here.

The loud voice caught the girl's attention. "HEY YOU, OVER HERE!" She glance at the direction to the voice only to see a panda girl a block away from her carrying what it appeared to be a horn on the right hand and waving her left hand at her direction. The green eyed Kylin Girl blinked and pointed at herself for clarification from the girl.

"YEAH YOU, COME OVER HERE!" The Girl said using the horn again. The Kylin Girl shrugged and ran up to the panda girl.

"Howdy stranger! I got front row seats, if you want to see the parade up close with me?" the panda girl asks cheerfully, she wore an orient button up shirt and dress pants with gold trimmings. Her head ware is styles as well, with green sashes wrapped and tied around her rounded shape ears with two see-through cloths on both sides she also wore two bracelets on both her wrist, which they fit well sort of.

The Kylin teen smiled, "Um yeah." in reply the other girl smiled back, "Awesome~! Follow me!" the panda teen gestured to her. The Kylin followed.

The two girls move ahead through the crowd, "ALL RIGHT Y'ALL, MOVE IT OR LOSE IT. THANK YOU VERY MUCH. THANKS, THANKS AGAIN!" the panda teen said using her bullhorn.

'That horn this person is using is unusually loud' the Kylin thought wail she's following this person in question.

They reached the front of the crowd fence. "The names Chufai by the way!" Chufai the panda smiled at the Kylin girl. "I'm Ting, Ting White, it's nice to meet you and thanks!" Ting the Kylin smiled back. "Oh it's nice to meet you to Ting, and you're welcome!" Chufai said cheerfully.

A marching band, with Orient traditional wears, they march through the street with bamboo flutes, drums, and Erhu interments, they bane performed a Shang Mu folk song. Another small car towed a gigantic lantern portrait of Mayor Zoe's grinning face. Fireworks continued to lite up the night sky, as the ribbon dancers', with their charming blend of red and yellow sashes, they twirled and skipped tiptoed across the street.

"So what's bring you here at Zao's autumn festival?" Chufai ask.

Ting blinked in surprise, "Oh um, I only came here to see the dancers, and the fireworks. This is my first time being here actually." She rubbed the back of her head.

"Really? Where are you from?"

"I'm from the Kingdom of Shuigang,"

Chufai made a slightly surprised expression at Ting's answer. "Shuigang? I hear a lot of people fled from there because of that New King, Dail." Her brows frowned.

"Huh?" Ting look at her startled at the news. The girl, Chufai continued. "He went all crazy and started blaming his people for - hey what is that up there?" Chufai pointed above the pread.

Ting looks up to see a green floating saucer with rockets horizontally moving around the big body. She couldn't help but feel amazed but something about it doesn't seem right at the same time. The crowd cheered louder at the new strange floating object as if it was part of the performance.

"It must be for the autumn festival, I'd never see an aircraft like that," The Panda girl commented and clapped.

"Grahh! Oh for the love of… that stupid Squid Bot did nothing about this stupid bug in the system! Oh sure, like I wanted to watch some loser party! " The mechanical armed Viper complained. After a few moments the computer systems is properly back online.

"Finally, now I can get out here and find that freak!" Spherpatine reach for his microphone. "THAT RIGHT! I'M COMING FOR YOU. YOU FREAK! " he said though the flying saucers loudspeakers.

The flying saucer like aircraft had flown away from the main street.

"Wow that was… ok then! So Ting -"

"Did that thing just talked?" Ting ask astonished.

"O-oh I'm pretty sure that someone that controlling the flying saucer is using it speakers." Chufai explained.

"Oh, right… speakers," Ting blush and twiddling her fingers. She just remembered asking her guide twenty questions about these newfangled things in Avalace.

"Whoever is speaking though sounded like there looking for someone."

"Yeah, without a doubt, but then again its proudly part of the show." Chufai said wail she was stretching. "So Ting after the prerad is over, do you want to get something to eat? I know a friend that owns a good noodle shop."

"Well…, I am kind of hungry. Sure why not." Ting smiled at her new acquaintance, Chufai.

...

**_Bamboo Casino_**

"Um, hello is anyone, hear?" Milla said out loud while she was walking through the main casino hall; she can hear the machines humming, the bells ringing throughout of the empty casino. The fact that the décor is so deserted because of that loud explosion from outside is starting to get somewhat scary.

"Maybe I shouldn't be here."

Milla then spotted a person in red at the huge green marbled column with two stairs cases at the center; she ran on all fours to the nearest slot machine to hide. The Hound girl zipped to the next slot machine, then zipped to another one, she then rolled poorly to the giant plant vase.

Milla was now in close proximity to the person in red. She peeked out behind the vase, it's the famous magician Pliny; so far the female magician didn't notice Milla Basset's presence.

Pliny's Red heir shadowed her eyes as she proceeded to walk up the stairs.

"I don't understand. What is she up to?" Milla said out loud. The giant plant vase she is hiding behind abruptly shook violently. Milla flinched and ran back to her previews hiding spot.

A green thorny vine and its head popped out from the vase; the head is rounded but with teeth and one eye.

"Plant Monster!" Milla exclaimed. The planet spotted the intruder. It crouch down and jumped up. The vase leap to her direction, Milla ran out-of-the-way.

Its smash some of the slot machines. The plant, thinking that it crushes her, looked both ways for anymore intruders. It looked to the right only to see a green block hurtling towards it.

She threw her green block right in the eye; the Plant Monster cried out in pain. It could not see anything it jumped over to another spot.

"Maybe I can chuck something else at it." She said and grab the nearest slot machines. Milla ran up the monster. The Plant moving up and down which case the floor to shake, Milla tried to maintain her potion and her throwing rang.

She threw the slot machine with more force, the object hit its neck vine, the plant monster gasped and choke; or what it looks like it's choking. The plant threw up something near her direction, then it slowly turned brown and shriveled up.

"Ow! Darn it, darn it, darn it! That hurt!" Milla heard a voice. She instantly caught the direction of where the female voices and ran up to that said person.

"My perfectly beach colored dress is ruin!" the panda women spat while trying to get that disgusting purple slime off her wonderful orient dress.

"Um, exisem me-," Milla ask and poke the stranger. The panda women jumped, she flinch and close her eyes, "EEEK! NO! DON'T HURT ME PLESE! PLEASE DON'T FEED ME TO ANOTHER MONSTER!"

"It's okay I'm not going to hurt you." Milla sat on the floor and wagging her tail.

Ming open her eyes to see some random hound girl with orange hair wagging her tail, she wore that decade old brown fashion wear, but with braces on her legs and wrists.

"Oh, I thought you wear someone else. Who are you?"

"I'm Milla, I just saved you form the Planet monster. Do you know what happen here and what's your name?"

"You don't need to know my name little girl. All you need to know about me is that I'm getting myself out of here. And take extended shower thanks to that horrible witch!"

"A witch?"

"Ahh, forget it! I don't want to waste my time talking to you about it. I'm going to the authorities!" Ming said stomping to the casino entrance, she then slipped in purple slime and fell flat on her face.

Ming sat up and whimpered, "W-why is this happening to me…? I did nothing wrong."

Milla couldn't help but sweatdropped in response. Clearly this Panda women isn't the nicest person she met so far.

"Are there anymore survivors?" Milla called.

Ming got up and limped to the door "How should I – don't worry about it kid they all flead for their lives," Ming trying to get the main sliding doors to open.

"It's stuck, the door is stuck! How do I get out of here?"

"Don't worry, I got it! Stand back please!" Ming turned what that girl was talking about. A piano was flying towards her, she jumped out of the way, and the piano demolish the sliding doors.

Ming eyes were wide open. "Did you just – How did you -"

"Sorry but I have to go and you're welcome~!" then Milla took off.

...

Milla made it to the casino's second floor which is actually an area for V.I.P's but there's nothing left but empty slots machine, tables and chairs. She saw a couple of red arrows signs that pointed to the direction of where to find a theater stage. Milla couldn't smell or sniff anyone here, so she decided followed the arrows.

Milla made it to the oriental casino's theater which is almost suited like a big dinner &amp; tea restraint, to her. Lights turned off when the lights from the center stage turned on. Purple smoke emerges and a shadowy figure appeared in it.

"I have been bestowed by a great and wonders power. A power that goes un-challenge by others. A power that can spread joy to all," the figure raised her hand and her other hand as if she is reaching to the ceiling.

"A power with no bonders." A rod appeared on top of the stage and landed slowly on her hand. A powerful gust of wind pick up causing some dishes' to fly at Milla's deration, she summons her green psychopathic shield to block the dubree.

"A power can rival that of the Spirits!"

All the lights turned are now on. A red polerbear girl in a red dress raveled herself, one foot forward, one foot backward and she is covering her face with one hand while the other was holding the rod. Her empty hand then balled to a fist.

"It is I your 'lottery magician' will demonstrate my power… to the lucky viewers," Pliny said cheerfully. She flailed her empty hand upward and the crackled of fire crackers burst midair.

'I can't believe I'm seeing Pliny in person. But wouldn't she says something cleverer? And why is she calling herself the lottery witch.' Milla thought.

"And who might you be?" Pliny ask curiously the stranger.

"O-oh I'm Milla Basset."

"Such a wonderful name. Mind if you accompanying me on stage?" she smiled pulled out a deck of cards from her sleeve and started shuffling them.

"Really? That would be so cool…, but something terrible has happened and we need to get out of here."

"Aww, so you're not here to watch me do magic tricks then." Pliny sadly pouted.

"Hmm…, okay maybe just one magic trick!" Milla said cheerfully and ran up the stage.

Pliny handed out a deck of cards in her right hand to Milla "Pick a card."

Milla pick out one card, form the magicians hand. "Hey, it the jester."

"Okay now put it back," Milla nodded in replay and place it back to the magician's hand. The magician in question wave her left hand over the deck of cards and just like that it disappeared. The Red Polerbear girl reaches Milla's left ear, and got a card at one hand.

"Is that your card?" Pliny ask showing the card with a skull to the hound girl. Pliny threw the card into the stage floor.

The card then was ingoufft in swirling blue flames which it became larger by the secent. The flames traveled around Milla, surrounding her.

"W-what's going on?" Milla inquired frighten.

Pliny's hair shadowed her eyes but her cheerful smile remain the same, she slowly reach for her hat. "You don't think I'm stupid do you?" she took off her hat and toss it out stage.

"I'm sorry I-I don't understand."

"Of course you don't," Pliny said firmly and raised her hand. The blue flames started to close in on the hound girl. Milla quickly summoned green barrier around her, the flames have been deflected.

"I knew it! So you're the one that kill my Plant guardian and trying to steal my thunder! But not this time, I'll show everyone how good I really am!"

Milla couldn't believe her ears. "So you're case of all this… But why? You're the world famous-"

"Shut It! It can't be my fault for people acting like complete tools!" Pliny shuddered at the memory of her audience laughing at her on stage. The magician wince as she clutch her head; she felt sharp pain from the back of her head.

She fell down on her knees. "No… I can't... stop… where are you…? Why did you leve me? Please come back. I-I." she muttered, tears running down her face as she remembered those hurtful words echoing in her mind.

_I'm through with you._

Milla ran up to the female magician and observed her. "Are you okay?"

Pliny got up and did a backflip and floated midair "Just go away and leave me alone!" she raise her right hand; a bolted of electric form in her hand, it got bigger and floated 3 inches above her palm. "I'll kill you!" She threw the giant golden ball of electricity with her right hand at the stupid hound girl.

Milla saw the ball of electricity zigzagging towers her, she panicked. It's coming right at her! Milla thought about deflecting the bolt or toss a green block at it; she toss her green block at the spell. The block adsorbed the electric bolt until the block exploded into green goo which splatted all over.

"Ahh, gross!" Pliny whined, flailing her arms. Some of that green slime were on her red dress. She took out her rod from her left arm sleeve and twiddled her rod around, using her magic to remove the stain off her dress. The green stains magically separated from her cloths. Pliny is now ready to launch another attack at that – what she gone!

...

Milla dash on all fours, outside the casino. She has to find Lilac and the others and tell them about Pliny.

"Why do people run away every time I do a magic trick?" Milla turned to Pliny's voice from behind. The magician flickered another ball of energy with her rod. Milla summoned her green block shield, the attack bounce back at the magician in question. Pliny avoided the projectile in a majestic breakdance style twirl.

The bolt headed towards a fire-highgred a couple of blocks away, but before it the impact, it stop dead in its tracks. Pliny pointed her rod at the energy bolt. The female magician levitated the spell upward, she swiftly pointed her rod at the hound girl. The spell did what she commanded. It charge at Milla but she deflated back at her again. Pliny countered by slapped it upward, and the ball flew up in the air. The ball exploded into thousands of fireworks in all different kinds of colors.

Milla Basset marveled at the fireworks, "Oh my gosh, this is so amazing! I didn't know you can do that! You gotta teach me-"

"Um, just in case your brain isn't working I'm trying to kill you?" Pliny sneered.

"Oh right – hey why you trying to kill me? You told me to leave you alone so I did!"

"I'm not going to let some little mutt girl get in my way." Pliny said bitterly.

"WH-what? I'm am not a mutt!" Milla said in indignation.

"Oh but you are just look at you, I bet you chase around your tail. Nice big ears by the way." Pliny pointed and smiled.

Milla huffed, "I can't believe you, since when did you decide to terrorize people?"

"What does it matter? Someone more trusting told me that you and some others are going to steal my fame."

Pliny reach out her right arm sideways, bent her four arm in front of her face. Her left arm with her rod pointed towards Milla, a bright white circle appeared on the ground, and sparkling stars emerge from within the white circle.

"Please, stop this. I don't want to fight you!" Milla pleaded and summoned her green block shield, to protect herself from any attack.

The twinkling stars turned into small red plasma balls of energy, they quickly move to the front of Pliny's rod to form one big one. The ground began to shake.

"I am the only dominant magic user in the world, not you!" Pliny began to smile wickedly, and started laughing.

Milla felt very nervous at the older girl's scary laughter.

The red plasma ball transformed into a powerful beam of pink energy from three inches from the tip of Pliny's rod. Milla mentally countered, by turning her shield into a beam of green energy. The two beam's collided electricity form in the middle.

'This is crazy!' Milla thought as she was struggling with the attack. This goes on for a few minutes until the emerald beam plowed through Pliny's attack.

"W-what!?" That's all Pliny had to say before Milla's attack sends hits her. She flew strait through the Casino window.

"Oh no! What have I done?" Milla dash on all fours quickly to the casino building, lep though the window. She sees Pliny laying on the carpet floor. Milla ran up to her and cheek to see if she is okay.

"Thank goodness, she is okay… she's only unconscious," Milla said to herself followed with a sigh, she can hear one of her idols faint heartbeat up to her position and a moan.

Milla Basset heard sirens coming from outside and cars. Milla felt relieved it has to be the copes and ambulance.

...

Pliny lay upon the stretcher. Two Royal guard paramedics carted her outside of the building. A couple of police cars and some firefighters were park outside. The other guards and firemen rush inside the casino to check for any survivors.

"Tell me if she's going to be okay?" Milla walk beside them.

"I'm afraid not… hah just kidding, she going to be fine, just some minor injuries."

"Minor injuries? Are you sensible? Just look at her, she unconscious!" the Royal guard scowled at his partner. "Let's just get her to the hospital where she can be safe from those machines."

Milla was about to say something- "…I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" Pliny weakly said to the basset hound girl. This caught Milla's attention. "Brevon said that he can… help me succeed in life. I didn't know…"

"Did you just say Brevon?" Milla inquired. Pliny lost consciousness again. The two guards loaded her in the ambulances. Milla moved to follow, but was stopped.

"Sorry Ma'am, only a family member can accompany her." The guard said.

"But – alright," Milla said sadly. The guards close the doors shut, and drove away.

Milla let out a sigh, just when she decided to have some fun at the casino plaza for tonight's autumn festival, bad things started to happen.

"Guess all this left is to find lilac and the others… I wonder what they are doing right now?" she said out loud to herself. Milla spotted a limousine heading to her deration and stopped. Another guard came out of the car seat, then rush over to the right side of the limousine. The guard open door in the right side revel a panda women dress in an oriental glittering red with gold trimmings.

"Hey it's you! Are you the one that sent them here?" Milla ask the panda women.

"Well duh, of course. An actress still has to keep up appearances," Ming Zu walk up the hound girl, with her right hand on her hip.

"You look okay and I assumed you took care of her?"

"Yes ma'am. She just -"

"Wonderful! Absolutely wonderful!" Ming cheered and shacked both Milla hands. "You may not know about me but I'm am Ming Zu, top gal actress in Shang Mu and Mayor Zoe future wife. And for saving my life and my entire casino, I invite you to accompany me and my Zoe in a royal feast!"

"Really, a feast? …but I'm not so sure yet, maybe you can help find my friends afterwards?"

"Sure thing!" Ming said, she then heard her cellphone from her green prist, she pick it up. "Hold on a minit. Hello? Yes I'm fine… what, more guess, already? …Hmm really, I have one more guess I'm bringing along and I'm going to talk to you about it when I get home, Zao," And just like that she hung up her phone.

Are those three guesses they happen to be Lilac, Carol and Torque would it?" Milla inquired picking up on the actress conversation.

"Oh so they are your friends, good," the guard who is next to the actress cough with one hand. "Right, we should leave here before the paparazzi."

"Alright," Milla said cheerfully, at least she can be reunited with her new friends at the feast.

* * *

**Credits:**

**Original fanfic arthurs: Spine09(aka LionsFang51), Co-written by Crow from the Freedom Planet Forum**.

**Freedom Planet (c) GalaxyTrail Games**

**OC's belong to their creators**.


	2. Chapter 2

_Foretold in Myth, this demon is said to once rule avalice and its inhabitants but was overthrown by the great Dragon. The Mighty best then created the Kingdom stone as a key to seal away this demon and created the three kingdom as we know today._

_For Centuries we have depended on the Kingdom Stone but its strength is fading it could not keep up with the Demand for energy.__  
_

_The Prince of Shuigang poison with madness over the death of his father, spread Machines across the land. Tensions are growing and I fear war is inviable._

* * *

In this beautiful capital city of Shang Mu; bright neon and electronic billboards that brighten the night sky so not even a twinkling of a star can show its light, a limo, along with other cars drive through the traffic of this beautiful city.

The limo in question is heading toward its destitution, Shang Mu city hall, inside the limousine, Milla Basset sat on the sofa stared at various of people who are walking on the sidewalk through the windshield.

"Such a wonderful city don't you agree?" The Famous Panda actress ask and move the bridge of her white hair.

"Yes, it is Shang Mu is amazing and this car is like a mini treehouse form the inside, but more fancy and the red lanterns are so pretty!" Milla replied.

"Thank you this limousine is heavily inspired by Shang Mu's-"

~Ring~ ~Ring~

"Excuse for a moment, it must be my producer" Ming said sweetly and brought up her phone.

"Okay."

**_Shang Mu Royal Palace_**

"Don't worry about taking turns! I'm sure you must be hungry, so have at it!" said the Mayor Zoe of Shang Mu who is cheerful.

A robocarts pass the plats to their guess.

"Shushi!" Lilac and Carol squealed and dig in.

"So what is that giant head on the wall over there?" Torque said pointed over the statue of a creature.

"That's the pride of my collection! An ancient statue modeled after the dragons of the before time."

"What's special about them compared to, y'know, someone like Lilac?" ask Torque.

"Not special? Hah! Did you come from another planet or something?"

Lilac cough, "Sorry."

"Long ago, a magnificent creature soared across Avalice in a ball of fire. When it landed our ancestors were so captivated by its power and beauty that built three kingdoms in its honor."

"Shang Mu, Shang Tu and Shuigang?" Torque ask.

"Bingo! And when the cities were built, the dragon transformed into the legendary Kingdom Stone we know and love today. "The Red Panda mayor said cheerfully, then his expression turned in to a frown and stood up from his seat. "The same stone that was heartlessly yanked away from me!"

"You took it firs."

"Carol! Manners."

"Sorry..."

"Why did you take it? Why now?" Lilac inquired.

"Shang Mu is on the brink of an energy crisis. With the Stone in our hands we could have solved in this year's Autumn Festival!" Zao replied worried.

"Shang Mu has an Autumn Festival? Well that worked out well..."

Zao narrowed his eyes at the green wailed cat girl's response.

I don't think this 'energy crisis' of yours is an accident. I think it's deliberate, and I think we know who is responsible." Torque Spoke up.

**_Main hall of Shang Mu Palace_****  
**  
Milla Basset walk with the actress. The actress in question was explaining to her guess on how the royal palace was constructed and marveling at the fine aractecher.

Milla was more interested in the smell of salt water. Is that a swimming pool inside the palace, she tracked the sent away from Ming and her royal guard.

"So what do you think of this fine architecture of ours?" she turned towards her 'guests'. "What the - where is she? She's gone!"

"Cannon ball!" Milla cheered as she jumped in the pool. She was swimming still in her clothes, making some splashing noses and hopped on an inflatable red dragon.

"W-WHa what do you think you're doing!? Y-you're contaminating my-" Ming Zu walked in with her guard.

"Oh, hey I didn't know you had a pool indoors and I've only seen it on T.V!" Milla said wail splashing around the swimming pool.

Ming only replied was a horrified expression then turn into a nasty scow. The royal guard saw the look at his mistress face and took three steps backwards.

"GET OUT OF MY POOL!"

Lilac and the other jumped at sound across the dinner table.

"Heheheh, that must be my dear Ming, she's here." Mayor Zoe said nervously and took off in a hurry. Lilac and friends followed the Mayor.

"Hey Milla!" Lilac and Carol greeted their friend.

"Hi guys," Milla jumped out to the pool with her clothes all wet, Milla shook herself to dry near her friends and a certain unhappy Panda actress.

"Have you ever thought about bringing a bathing suit?" Carol.

"This is sooo cool I didn't know that they had a swimming pool inside. This place is so wonderful!" Milla said cheerfully.

Ming hate it when she was being ignored. She the most famous and richness actress in all of Shang Mu for Spirits sake.

"Um, excuse me miss but why you're yelling at my one of my friends?" Lilac inquired to the Panda Women, Carol, Milla and Torque look at her as well.

Ming in response brush it off by turning her annoyed expression into a happier one, "My humble apologies, I should never yell at our guess and to you Mr. Shelduck."

"And you are?" Lilac ask.

Ming fell on the floor after hearing that.

"Ming daring are you okay?" Mayor Zoe of Shang Mu ask.

The Panda women instantly got up "I'm fine, really."

Mayor Zao cough in one hand, "Moving right along, I would like to introduce to you Ming Zu top girl actress and soon to be future wife."

"It's is an honor to meet the heroes of Shang Mu." Ming said and bowed.

**_Back on Shuigang Place._**

"Don't bore me with your lectures. I've Heard them a thousand time from a thousand self-righteous warriors. Unless you have something useful to say, the only thing that matters to me is how quickly I can cast you aside. I really have a lot of work to do." the Alien War Lord said to the defeated warrior.

"You'll fail. Men like you always fail."

Brevon brought out his dagger and took out the warrior.

"Interesting theory." he smirked.

Then suddenly, the Palace doors burst open, the sounds of raging thunder and rain revealed a person in a red crimson cloak.

"And here I thought I killed the last warrior..." he sighed and looked at the intruder.

The cloke Person did not speak and presided to walk inside the throne room, pass Brevon to his surprised. The Figure walked up the stairway and to the throne and sat on it.

"State your business, Now." demanded Brevon. Once again, no response.

"Very well," Brevon summons his shan troopers, they rush in the throne room and pointed their guns at the intruder.

The Cloke Figure raise her thin hand upward a bolt of lightning broke through the ceiling and struck her palm. She derailed the bolt at the Shan troopers and electrocuting them until they were destroyed at the room.

The cloke figure then spoke "This very seat use to belong to me. Worry not I am here for you."

"Really?" Brevon said crossing his arms.

The cloke figure held out her hand to summon a crimson red jewel which is identical to the Kingdom Stone.

"It must be-?"

"No is not, but this jewel has enough power for your carriage much like the real and currently missing one, the Kingdom Stone"

"I'll be the judge of that. SYNTAX, scan it."

The squid like bot appeared and did what her master told and scan the red floating jewel.

"It appears to be green sir."

"What!? Impossible. How could it be similar to the real power source that I am looking for?"

The cloaked figure lips curled into a smile, "I will grant you its powers only if you agree to serve me for this one or two assignment and I may need your protection."

Brevon raised his eyebrow, as the cloke figure continued to speak.

"After you completed my tasked you are free to leave my world."

Lord Brevon narrowed his eyes, "Very well, as long if your assignment does not interfere with my true goal of getting off this rock."

"Worry not, as this task wouldn't be any simpler," She smiled.

**_Shang Mu Shopping district._**

Ting and Chufai walked into the noisy noodle house. The place seemed to be packed and there was no place for the girls to sit, until Chufai spotted a couple leaving from a corner table. It was a good timing, they were quite hungry after the event. As they sat down, a bird waiter cleared their table and took their orders. Ting had a hard time deciding since everything seemed so delicious on the menu, after a recommendation by Chufai, she made up her mind. The bird waiter then poured some tea before leaving.

"I'm so hungry I don't think I'll be able to wait for the food to arrive… and this tea is kind of a good appetizer." Ting patted her  
tummy.

"Why don't find something to talk about, perhaps which will make you forget about your hunger for a while." Suggested Chufai.

Ting thought for a while… "What should we talk about? I don't really have any ideas for a conversation with my hunger."

"Hmm, I know, what sort of places have you gone to? What do you do?"

"Well… I used to be an Imperial Dancer in Shuigang…" Ting started, but was cut off by Chufai with a lit up expression.

"You were an Imperial Dancer?! At Shuigang!? Wow, I never thought I'd be able to meet someone like that, I mean, I'm taking a course about dancing at Li Dian academy, so... meeting a someone who's a Imperial Dancer, I could learn a lot!" Chufai excitedly went on.

Ting smiled and let her continued.

"There's so many things I want to ask you about though, like what was Shuigang like before the King was killed and Prince Dail took over, I've never been there myself, so I don't really know what's Shuigang is like."

Ting's smile died, "Wait, the King was killed?" "Yeah, huh, you didn't know?" Chufai seemed puzzled, she was sure someone who used to work there would have known this news.

"No… I did not know the King as killed...' Ting's words were soft.

'Yikes, maybe I've said too much' Chufai thought, she should probably not pressed any further into this issue.

"Um... look, I'm sorry, maybe I was too insensitive there. It's okay if you don't want to talk about it… we could change the topic to something else, hehe."

"Umm, it's nothing really, don't worry about." Ting seemed to force herself to smile.

It was an awkward moment for the two, until the waiter arrive with the noodles and dumplings. Chufai lit up again at the sight of the food, so did Ting, being reminded of how hungry she was from the scent of the food. They both thanked the bird waiter who simply went 'Whee'

* * *

**_Shang Mu Shopping district_**

The crowded streets of Shang Mu were packed as usual, with even more people on the streets in the nightlife. Spade rested himself on a bench in the bustling Shopping District. Much was on his mind, thanks to his last encounter with Sash Lilac, and what she said about his father bothered him the most.

He could not dismiss his encounter with a mysterious girl after his heist on the Kingdom Stone either. He rescued her from a lake in Jade Creek thinking she was just a helpless victim, but her bubbly personality made it hard to forget her. Along with her claiming that she's from Shuigang as well.

It was no use pondering about all these now, if he wanted answers, especially from Lilac, he would need to go to her himself. He stood up to leave.

"Hey, street rat." A rude voice yelled from behind him. He turned and met with a snake with what seems to be robotic arms. "Tell me, where is the Kingdom Stone." The reptile hissed.

"Why should I?" Spade crossed his arms in defiance.

"If you value your life, you will tell me, street rat!" Serpentine did not seemed he would take no for an answer, and while he was wasting his time here trying to deal with this eel.

"Sorry, but I have no clue where it is. I did the job, delivered the item, and that's it." Spade continued to leave.

"Oh no, you don't. You really think I'm that dumb?" Serpentine whipped out his blaster.

'Oh great, he's gonna try and fight me here with all these people around.' Spade knew this was going to be troublesome.

* * *

**_Shang Mu Palce_**

The gang enjoyed their meal with Zao, though accompanied by Ming as well, who seemed unimpressed with the lot. Thanks to Lilac and her friend's persuasion, Zao had agree to send them back to Shang Tu to request a truce. As they proceeded down the hallway, Torque was thinking about what Milla had told them. According to how Milla described Pliny, she was quite different from how she acted. Was it due to some personal experience of hers? Or was it due to influence by a certain individual?

He had seen and heard similar cases in his experience, if the cause of this was similar, he had to do something about it.

'Um, before we leave, could I ask we visit Pliny at the hospital?' Torque spoke up. Everyone except for Milla seemed surprised.

"Whatever for? Haven't she done enough to Milla?" Lilac asked.

"There's something I need to confirm, and Pliny could give us a clue to Brevon." Torque explained.

"Very well, if you're that sure of it." Mayor Zao handed the address over to Torque. "I've situated guards around the hospital, in case she tries anything funny again, but be careful."

"Is she going to be in trouble?" Milla asked meekly.

"OF COURSE YOU BET SHE IS, AFTER WHAT SHE DID TO ME!" The outburst came from Ming, who was walking along behind them. Milla jumped behind Torque, startled and frightened by her.

"Now, now, calm down darling, she will get what's coming to her. Unless someone magically proves she's innocent, which I'd say is quite impossible." Mayor Zao attempted to calm her. "Now, in the meantime, you kids might want to be quick about this, we will wait here till you get back."

Torque and the gang left for the hospital, unprepared for what may lie ahead.

* * *

**_Shang Mu Shopping district_**

Street lamps exploded as Spade hopped off each of them. Serpentine was being haphazard with his aim, spraying his shots wherever Spade ran to. He continued bouncing off street lamps as Serpentine chased from below, blasting non-stop. It was not in his favor to battle in the crowded Shopping District, civilian casualties might not mean a thing to Serpentine, but an incident here would mean more bad reputation for the Red Scarves, especially if it involved innocent bystanders. If authorities of Shang Mu went all out against them, missions and jobs would become more difficult.

"Don't think you're gonna get away that easily!" Serpentine chased as he continued his pursuit. However Spade was nearing the exit of the Shopping District, the snake will regret it when he fights back.

Ting and Chufai sat satisfied, with their noodle bowls licked clean. Chufai was about to suggest where they should go next, but loud screams followed sound of shattering glass from outside caught their attention.

"Whats happening?" Ting exclaimed, this sound like another event or celebration. Chufai could only shook her head, unknown of whats happening as well.

The Kylin dashed out, Chufai followed closely, with the rest of the people in restaurant behind them.

Serpentine was growing weary of the chase, if the street rat was keen on escaping, he would have to make sure he had no chance to do that. He flipped out a remote and pressed the switch.

Nothing seemed to happened, the chase continued. But soon, Spade heard a rumbling noise from above. He stoped and saw a golden lion head was floating above them, with what seems to be detached hands and feet.

"Now you'll get whats coming! Attack!" Commanded Serpentine, and instantly the lion head gave a roar, revealing a green gem inside its mouth. One of the detached-hands flew towards Spade.

He quickly flipped to the side to avoid it, the hand missed and crashed onto the floor, causing concrete dust to fly up. 'Using something that destructive here, seems like I've got no choice but to take it down here' Spade thought. People were running from the scene anyway, after that display, if he kept the battleground fixed, he could take the robot and Serpentine down without worry.

He took out some cards, while Serpentine laughed. "Playing cards? You really are underestimating me, aren't you?!" The robot continued its attacks, launching another punch while opening its mouth and firing a laser at Spade. Again, he dodged both of them effortlessly, as a Red Scarves member, he was not to be outmatched in speed.

Spade immediately chucked a few of his cards into the Lion's mouth after it fired. The robot seemed to stagger upon it. "Your weak points are obvious." Spade chuckled as he continued avoiding the fists and lasers flying at him, all while taking the opportunities to return his attacks into the Lion's mouth.

Soon, the robot collapse onto the floor along with its detached parts, with sparks flying out of it.

"What now, snake-head?" Spade victoriously strutted towards Serpentine, with cards still in his hands. "Don't get cocky! The real fight's just getting started!" Serpentine prepared his blaster, annoyed even more.

"Wait, are you... Spade!?" A familiar voice called him out from behind. He turned around, surprised to see Ting, "You again?! This place is dangerous, get ou..."*TWACK*

Serpentine took the opportunity and tail-slammed Spade, which sent him flying towards a wall while knocking him unconscious. "Well then, what do we have here? Another brat which can't seem to keep her nose out of others' business?" Serpentine turned his attention to a shocked Ting White.

...

The darkness was silent, yet familiar. However that silence was soon replaced with murmurs, as they got louder and louder, light slowly invaded the darkness as well.

Spade awoke. He was still in the Shopping District. Still lying on his back, he took a look around. A crowd had form around him, debris from the fight still lay around as well, but he could not see Pliny and Serpentine anywhere.

*SPLASH*

"What the-"

As was about to get up, his face met a bucket of water. Still dripping wet, he looked up to see the culprit. A Panda School-girl stared back at him curiously.

"Are you a moron? I was already up!" Spade helped himself up, and attempted twist dry his fur and clothes.

"Pfft.. well, you're welcome." sneered Chufai.

"Have you seen a snake with robot arms around here? Or a Kylin girl?" Spade asked, still getting the water off him.

"Oh, you mean Ting?! Yeah, some snake made off with her after I got here! I don't know whats going on, but I heard him saying he was going to the Shang Mu Harobr. I'm going after him but he seemed strong, so I thought I needed some help, and from the looks of things around here, you were fighting with him, right? So I thought you could- Hey, wait up!"

Spade dashed off into the crowd before she could finish, and Chufai wasted no time running after him.

The crowd watch as the 2 left, people murmuring and gossiping among themselves about what had happened... And behind them stood the waiter of the restaurant, who had witness everything as well.

He opened his beak to make a comment ; "Whee."

...

Spade arrived at the harbor, and found only a single boat, with no one else in sight. As he slowed down to survey the area before making any move, he noticed the Panda girl stopped behind him, perspiring.

*Pant*"You could have.."*Pant*"..waited for me too, ya know?"*Pant* Chufai was puffing from all the running, and catching up to Spade's speed was no easy task.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be in school or something?" Spade retorted.

"Ting's my friend, if she's in danger, I gotta help her!" Chufai announced, pounding her fist on her chest. Spade rolled his eyes, another girl getting in his way was all he needed. "Wait, its Ting! She's up there!" Chufai had caught a glimpse of Ting, who was tide to the sale pole on the deck of the boat. She rushed up anxiously to save her friend.

"Wait, it could be a trap!" Spade tried to stop her, but she was already on top of the deck. Spade quickly followed as well, if anything happened, he needed to be close by to protect both the Panda and Ting.

"Are you okay, Ting? Did that snake try anything?" Chufai pawed at the ropes.

"Stop! Chufai, Spade! Its dangerous here!" Ting mustered as Chufai started to untie the ropes. As Spade reached them, purple walls formed around the Trio. Spade threw a card at it, but it bounce off.

'A force-field' Spade thought, they had been caught.

"Shaaahahahaha!" A annoying laugh came from the pier. Serpentine stood victorious, having trapped all 3 of them. "I would like to force it out of you, but Lord Brevon wishes to see you, regarding the whereabouts of the stolen Kingdom Stone."

Ting and Chufai gasped upon hearing about the 'Stolen' Kingdom Stone. "Spade, what's he talking about?" Ting anxiously asked, as the ropes fell off her, with the help of Chufai, who was looking at him intently as well.

"I don't know where it is! I DID steal it, and delivered it to Mayor Zao, but apparently it was stolen from Zao again recently! I didn't had anything to do with it after that! And I don't know why this snake is asking me about it now!" Spade spat.

"AND SOMEONE STOLE IT FROM US!" Serpentine announced, slithering towards the trapped trio. "NO USE PLAYING DUMB!"

"Pfff… Look who talking." Chufai sticks her toung at the snake.

"Shhhaaa! I have no time for this!" with that Serpentine slithered back to the control deck.

* * *

_**Shang Mu Jade hospital**_

Torque and the gang arrived outside the hospital. They were ment with guards, with armored trucks and a tank.

"You must be the Shell-Duck and his companions. I'm Lieutenant Ty Lang of Shang Mu's National Security Burro." The gray Wolf Man officer walk up to the group and interdosed. "Mayor Zao contacted me that you seek an audience with Pliny Yun, if I'm not mistaken."

Torque bowed, "thousands getting to you sir and yes that is correct. How is her current condition?"

"She is fully stable but she seems to have no interest in walking out of this hospital. I guess that she was well informed that you will be taking her under your custody?" Informed Ty Lang.

Torque quark an eyebrow. "Do forgive me but are we supposed to take her with us to Shang Tu?"

"Yes, due to the magic user unstable behavior at Bamboo Casino Plaza, she is sentenced to exile, under your custody."

"What? Zao never told us about this..." Lilac said.

"This was made shortly after your dapartchter to this hospital and the Yun Family now have forsaken her due to her actions."

Lilac, Carol and Milla felt sad by the news about the magician's family.

"What about Pliny's secret admirer?" Carol asks. She recalled to how she heard rumors about it on Shang Mu pop culture channel on TV.

The officer dismissed the cat girl's question "We have not heard back for her supposed Love interest but even that will not make a difference to her sentence."

"I see. Thank you anyway Officer we will be making our business quickly then." Torque said.

The wolf lieutenant nodded and signaled the guards to let them through.

The hospital room was dark only an open window and a glittering city that light the room and medical equipment, Pliny lay apon a bed she stared blankly at the ceiling, she closed her eyes she turned her attention to the window. The city was big and beautiful, Shang Mu was beautiful, and it is the place where all your dream will come true, or so they say.

Pff.. she rolled her eyes.

-FlashBack-

_The world seem to go on so slowly, so coldly, everything seemed to be in black and white. Each step Pliny took, her grief seem to increase. She had worked so hard, why was she rejected? Where had she gone wrong? Questions flowed through her mind, she had not even noticed she was already standing in-front of her home._

_Somewhere though, a little hope still shone in her heart. The little hope she still clung onto. Pliny tried to convince herself, maybe the producers will realize their mistake and call her back... Perhaps she would still had a chance in the future..._

_With that, she reached for her keys and inserted them into the door knob._

_The sound of the creaking door could be heard throughout the empty silent house._

_Her steps echoed along with it as she proceeded to her favorite seat. The familiar comfort of the cushions seems to make her troubles sink away. She reached for the remote and turned on the television. Perhaps some distraction from her mind could make her feel better._

_"And for now for today's biggest news, we go to our reporter, Penny 'live' on the scene."_

_'Penny: Thanks Jacob, I'm standing here, in_ front_ of the palace, where Mayor Zao and the famous actress Ming Zu, who have been dating for months, has finally announced their engagement.'_

_Pliny gave a groan, she scrolled through the channels, looking for something more interesting. Political news in this kingdom was one of the most boring things to watch, with repeated propaganda by the Mayor and such._

_~DING-DONG~_

_The echoing sound of the doorbell gave her a jump. She unwillingly dragged herself off the seat and lazily shuffled herself towards the door. 'Who could it be at this hour...?' She thought as she looked through the peephole of the door._

_No one was there._

_Even along the walkway, she could not see anyone leaving, whoever who pressed it must've left in a hurry. Or was it one of those kids in the neighborhood playing a prank at this hour? Especially at this hour, the dimly lit hallway seemed creepy, could it be ghosts? Pliny gulped._

_No, she was a Magician, and a quite a skilled one especially, in her own opinion. She was not going to be in fear of anything 'unnatural' or 'mysterious', it was HER area of expertise. She regained her composure and open the door._

_Indeed there was no one else in the doorway, except a parcel and a letter. A delivery? At this hour? As she picked it up, Pliny gave another look around to ensure she has not miss anything. She returned inside and laid the items on the table. The items seemed suspicious, item deliveries usually come in the morning. And whoever delivered this left in a hurry as well, perhaps she should be cautious about this._

_Or it could be a present, from one of her fans who was too shy to show themselves. Pliny giggled with excitement at the thought of this, forgetting her previous suspicions as she tore open the letter._

_As she slipped out the content, she was surprise to find only a green-circle the sheet._

_She flipped between the 2 sides, they were similar, a single green-circle printed on if side._

_A sudden flash came from the image on the paper, startling Pliny and causing her to drop in on the table._

_A single ray of green light followed the flash, and shone on Pliny's face._

_"Facial recognition confirmed." A female voice emitted._

_Pliny continued staring at the letter, loss for words, as a hologram of a strange machine with 2 tentacles appeared above it. "Greetings, you have been specially selected and granted audience with Lord Brevon."_

_"Selected?" Pliny did not understand, before she could ask her question, the machine disappeared, and was replaced with another humanoid being, a creature which she had never seen before._

_"Hello there." It said a rasping voice._

_"I know you must be surprised, but first allow me to introduce myself, my name is Brevon. I am the head of a new and upcoming company that specializes in advance technological products."_

_"And what would you want with a magician such as me? Magic and Technology does not bode well." Pliny finally managed._

_"Ah, that is where you might be wrong, my dear. You see, my company has made some... advancements. We've succeeded in combining both elements, creating technology which supports magic, and we hope you would be willing to help us on testing and fool-proving it. Of course, you would be rewarded greatly for your contribution. One example of our product is in the package, along with the instructions."_

_Magic and technology together? It seemed like an interesting proposal, and a magician like Pliny always loved learning new tricks. She proceeded to open the package, revealing a majestic tiara, which instantly capture her heart._

_"I look forward to working with you." Pliny said_.

-FlashBack-

"This is so stupid…" she muttered in the dark.

Then someone open the door and turned on the lights, a Cat Nurse lady walk in to her room and she bowed.

"You have visitors." the nurse said sidestepped away from the entrance. Pliny glance at the door entrance, Milla shyly but slowly took a sneak peak at the door entrance waved Pliny a hello.

Pliny felt surprised, "It's you, what are you doing here?"

Milla walked inside as well other people, "Pliny, I-I just want to say that I'm sorry and I really don't want to do anything that will ruin your career."

"You don't have to worry about it, I didn't get it though my own talents anyway." Pliny said with a sigh.

"Yeah, because you are cheating this whole time," Carol said bluntly and grin.

Lilac sighed "Carol…"

The wild cat look at her friend "What, its true isn't it? But that okay, Miss Show girl just got trick by Aliens, that's all."

Lilac rolled her eyes in response, she turned her attention at the magician "Don't mind my friend, Carol, I'm Lilac, this is Torque," She pointed at the shell duck. "And you already meant Milla of course."

"It's an honor to meet you all… especially you Milla, if you haven't saved me then I would of hurt more innocent people. Thank you Milla." Pliny said sadly. Milla looked away blushing in response. "I-Its nothing really I do want to protect what matters, you are my idol after all."

Pliny's face brighten in response to Milla kind words. The last few days behind the curtain have been truly terrible for her-

"Excuse me ma'am but Milla told us about you meeting a warlord name of Brevon? He's from another world." The shell duck spoke.

"Y-yeah, that's right."

"Mind if you tell us about your experience?"

"Okay"

Pliny explained to everyone in the room on what happen to her before she went berserk at the casino and how she how she was in contact with aliens for another planet.

"Right now, all I can think about is getting back at those scummy aliens for making me do all those things." Pliny clench her fist.

"I see," Torque said.

"I'm already healed, but that not going to matter because I'll porbluy have to go to jail after this…"

"Well I did spoke to the Mayor it's possible to take you under our custody while we take back the Kingdom Stone," Torque replied.

"The Kingdom Stone?" Pliny was puzzled by this.

"The prince of Shuigang took it, but we are going to get it back." Lilac spoke up. "And we can help you find those aliens. You'll see that are adventure consist in kicking some alien's butts too!"

"Well then, I'm in,"

"Really you're going hang out with us?" Milla ask.

Pliny got out her bed, she happily nodded. Pliny was then met with a hug the hound girl, to her surprise.

Milla quickly back away, feeling awkward "Sorry…"

It's okay, it's just a one hug really," Pliny laugh.

"Yeah… but its still feels kind of awkward," Milla began to laugh too.

* * *

_**Outside of Shang Mu Palace**_

The group followed Mayor Zao out onto the roof garden of the palace. The night life of the city created a sea of light, the view was spectacular. But what was more spectacular, was the giant air-ship that rose from beneath and docked on the center of the roof.

Everyone gasped in amazement.

"We.. get to ride... in THAT!? Ohmygushyes." Carol's shuddered with excitement, behind her, Milla's eyes opened wide.

"But ff course, its equipped with everything you'll need for your trip, including your luxurious living quarters." Zao presented, with Ming at his side.

Sounds of chains could be heard from behind them, the gang turned around and saw Pliny being escorted by guards. Still with her hands cuffed, she held onto her luggage.

Ming jumped behind of the guards, cowering at the sight of Pliny.

Lilac approached them. "Carol and I will take it from here." Lilac said, and the guards handed over the keys to Pliny's cuffs. She turned back at Zao, "Don't worry Mayor, we'll keep an eye on her. And thank you for the hospitality you've shown us."

The Mayor blushed, but attempted to look proud.

"All right, you, let's get a move on." Carol held Pliny by her arms and escorted her up the ship with the rest.

As the gang boarded, the air-ship rumbled and began to take off. Zao and Ming watched as it slowly flew off into the night sky. With the ship gone, the two prepared to return into the palace, while they were suddenly greeted by a anxious guard.

The guard bowed, "Your honor, the Imperial Kyrin Princess has been captured, by Prince Dail's men. Our scouts witnessed the events at the Harbor!"

The guard kept his position, afraid and prepared for an angry outburst from the Mayor, but nothing came.

He slowly looked up, and saw the stunned expression on Zao's face. "Mayor?" The guard inquired.

Zao then suddenly started laughing, which startled both Ming and the guard. "Oh, you must be joking, she's in her private quarters. There's no way she could have sneaked out, and not be seen by any of the guards.." A cold sweat rolled down his face. Was he trying to convince them? Or himself?

"You're letting profit walk the door Mayor!" scowled Ming. "That horrid prince.. who knows what he will do to her.."

"Don't worry dear, I'm sure she's still inside the palace.." Zao laughed nervously "I guess it wouldn't hurt to check up on her, my dear Ming."

Ming Zu glared at the Mayor her hands on her hips and taped her feet.

'She's still here... right?' Zao thought to himself.

* * *

**Credits:**

**Original fanfic arthurs: Spine09(aka LionsFang51), Co-written by Crow from the Freedom Planet Forum**.

**Freedom Planet (c) GalaxyTrail Games**

**OC's belong to their creators**.


	3. Chapter 3

Pliny turned on the lights in the dresser room aboard the airship, she walked in the room with her luggage and looked around the room, nothing in the room but a dresser with a mirror and chair but there is a closet. Yun check what was inside, she reaches the handle twisting the node to open the door.

"Oh, of course it's empty..." Pliny Yun muttered. "This is going to take me an hour to set this place up." She slammed the closet door.

_One hour later._

"Finally..." The red polar bear girl sighed as laid on the carpet floor. Pliny got back up, brush off her red skirt, she still wore her red dress "Now onward to the make-up storage~!" She skipped to the table. Pliny sat on the chair and looked at herself in the mirror. On the top right there is a photo of the Snow Cat model, Neige Taicho. Pliny check her white face with long red hair, and her velvet eyes, the small bruise from her left cheek are already healing. She sighed in relief it was glad that Milla had stopped her rampage from Shang Mu but she was also glad that her figure wasn't all mess up in the processes, Pliny begin to brush her hair with her favorite brush.

Pliny herded a knock on the door across the room.

"Enter"

Creek open Pliny see the hound girl Milla through the mirrors reflection. She turned around to greet her "Oh, hey Milla!"

"Hey Pliny, sorry to bother you I-I just want to cheek up to see how you been – wow did you decorated the whole room? It looks so lovely~!" Milla cooed, glancing at the various dresses, shoes and makeup.

"Thanks, I'm glad that you like what I've done to the place, it really means a lot."

"You welcome. It's just an hour to meet someone who is good at decorating and one of my favorite idols. Hey, mind if I look around the dresser room?"

"Sure go crazy. I'm just here comb my hair before I go to bed."

"Yay cool thanks, I'm going to check in the closest," and with that Milla went inside. Lilac and Carol walk in casually in the dressier room to check up on the new girl in their group.

"I've got to say, I like what you done in this room," Lilac smiled to the magician.

"Thanks!"

Carol walk up to the female magician noticing the photo on the mirror.

"Neige Taicho? Isn't she like the glorified fashion designer and model in red dragon magazine?" Carol ask with her arms crossed.

"Yeah, why?" Pliny glance at the Wild Cat girl.

"Oh nothing..."

"I'd actually meet her at art class and we became friends ever since. She good at designing some cloths for the play I was in."

"Really what did you play as?" Carol grinded.

"I'd played as the Demon Empress Tali." Pliny giggled.

"Wow, so you guys are reenacting the old tale back then? That's so cool!"

"EEK- Hey guys check out this wonderful dress." Lilac, Carol and Pliny turned their attention to Milla carried a red dress which is somewhat identical to one Pliny is wearing but without the gold braces and darker shade of red.

Lilac and Milla was at awe at the new red dress while Carol was all 'meh'.

"Hey Pliny can you try it on? It would so well on you," Milla said.

"Um, gee I don't know, I haven't even worn it yet… maybe tomorrow." Pliny said with a slight blush.

"Aw come on Pliny it looks great! Now don't tell me that you are afraid to ware something new like Carol." Lilac teased.

"Hey," Carol protested.

"It's not like that. It's just that… I'm just tired that all," Pliny said with a sigh.

"Yeah it is getting awfully late we should all get to bed," Lilac said yawning. Carol yawned as well and Milla hang up the dress she was carrying. Carol bid them good night, Pliny said the same as she left the room.

"Um, Pliny."

"Yeah."

"At some point can I watch you performed those magic?" Milla ask shyly.

"Well of course Milla. You did save my life back at Shang Mu, I'll performed it first thing tomorrow morning!"

"Really? That's great! Thank you, just be careful not to strain yourself," Milla said with a bow.

"Yeah, I'll try to be careful next time," Pliny said with a warm full smile.

"Well um, I should be going to bed now, good night Pliny."

"Good night Milla." Pliny replied back to Milla.

With that Milla left the dresser room.

"You know Pliny after this is over and if things still don't work out in Shang Mu your always welcome to our tree house."

"Thanks but I'm alright." As Pliny resumed to brushing her hair.

"I mean force leave your home like that? It must be hard…"

Pliny Yun paused for a moment, then resumed to her grooming, "It wasn't that hard, as I've already said there's nothing left for me in the Kingdom. Let just hope we get back the Kingdom Stone as soon as possible."

The dragon girl was surprised at the magician's sudden icy tone but nodded, "Right well… good night."

"Night."

* * *

**_Shurigang air battleship  
_**  
Serpentine laugh as has turned on hologram stream, the screen reveals Lord Brevon.

"What is it?" Brevon demanded through the hologram with his arms crossed.

It's all most daylight my league, it a perfect day for our perfect triumph. I may not have the Kingdom Stone but I have captured the one that knows the exact whereabouts of the Stone." Serpentine said trumpitley.

"Ah, I was beginning to wonder about your absence. I have no interest for more prisoners and besides we now have an alternative power source," Brevon show a hologram of a red jewel that looks like the Kingdom Stone.

Serpentine eyes widen like dinder plates in shock, "W-what I didn't… how –"

"I will tell you as soon as you returned to base," Brevon said firmly.

"B-but what of the prisoners in the ship?"

The hologram stream turned off as soon as Serpentine asked that question.

"Sshaa…! This is all that Street Rats doing, that cursed-"

The shrill of the alram went off.

"WHat they're escaping! Imposable!" Serpentine left the flight deck.

As soon as Serpentine arrived at the flight deck he can see a plane just left into the horizon.

"Impossible!" he exclaimed. They left with one of the planes from the lower hanger deck.

"Keep you mechanical arms I'm not going anywhere."

Serpentine glance at the direction of the voice only to see that street rat, leaning at the sail poll. "What? Your still here!"

Spade shrugged off "That got to be the worse trap you sprung on me yet. I even let those two girls hitch a ride on a plane to escape."

Serpentine growled and pointed his blaster gun at Spade. "You're going to regret that you done that, you swine!"

Spade took on his fighting stance at his opponent. But before that fighter they herd huge flapping sounds, they both glace at a giant mechanical green peacock heading their way.

The bird and his rider landed, "Well, well, well Spade it's a pleasant surprised," Spoke up Price Dail of Shuigang to his hafe brother as he jumped off the bird.

"Well its nice to see you too..." Spade said.

"I was going to informed General Serpentine that we have spotted one of Zoe's airships heading towers my kingdom. But now that you're here; have you found more evecnate to our father killer?" Prince Dail inquired.

Spades mind went back at what Lilac hand told him about the King. "In due time. Oh and By the way I was captured by this guy, he think I have something to do with the Kingdom Stone that he lost."

"You just like to play games you little twit and you let those brats get away!" Serpentine protested.

"Yeah? Well those 'brats' are the only means to spring that trap on me." Spade retorts.

"Enough! I have no interest in both of you useless squabbling. Now are you ready to put a stop to that worm Zoe or I'll have to find someone else to do the job?"

Both Sade and Serpentine nodded in replay the snake nodded hastily. This pleased Dail.

* * *

Whail Lilac, Carol, Milla, and Pliny are sleeping they heard a loud sound and rocked the airship.

Carol fell off her bed "What's going on?!"

Torque rush in their living quarters "Shoot! We got to disable those Ships or we're toast!"

The four girls and Torque ran up outside the ship.

"Milla, Pliny both of you take the earth ship!" the hound girl and red polar bear girl nodded and hoped on the cruiser platform "Lilac, Carol; one of you will have to board the fire and metal ship!"

Got it, I'll take the fire ship!" Lilac exclaimed.

"I'm going after the metal ship!" Carol said.

Lilac reached the fire ship to take down the guns. She encountered a hopper. She jumped kicked the robot midair. She ran, avoiding the ships mini guns fire, then suddenly a Rotorblade was chasing her, so she ran fast. She speeded to run to the nearest wall and leaped, she landed on the wall on her feet, for a second, and then she jumped to assess her spinning cyclone directly at the Rotorblade, her foot knocked out its mono eye. The rest of its body crash into the wall and broke into pieces.

Lilac ran inside the ships hail avoiding the many flamethrowers, she jumped to a platform to platform, though the swarrlalling platform gives Lilac a headache sometimes. After she made it out she encountered Spade again.

"You just don't know when to fold, do you?"

"Don't you get it!? Lord Brevon's the murder!"

"Thanks for the tip. Now get of our ship or I'll throw you over board!"

"Like that'll happen!"

"Oh well. Don't say I didn't warn you!"

The Wall climber mount attack one of the two intruders with its electric bolt attack. Milla jumped forward to avoid the bolt. She summoned her green block and threw it at the robot. The robot avoided the projectile by moving up the ceiling and attacked again with a crystal pillar. The pillar fall in the floor and a wave of crystals sprouted out of the ground.

Milla jumped over the crystals, landed on the pillar. The pillar moved up to where the wall climber mount is. Milla summoned her green block again, but this time she mentally turned it into a green beam of energy, the beam blast through the robot, and it shot circuit the robot.

The hound girl landed softly on the floor. Pliny ran to her side. "Are right one more time! Hopefully it'll work!" The magician looks up, she aimed her hand at the machine and close her eyes; she mentally thinks of lightning.

A blue energy ball, from Pliny's hand, she transformed the ball into a beam. It shoots through the robot. The robot fell down. Milla and Pliny moved out-of-the-way. They looked at the wreckage. Smoke filled the area, for a short wail; the fan turbines got rid of the smoke.

The closed entry to the armory slide opens just now.

"Are you okay?" Milla ask her idol.

"I'm fine. What about you?" Pliny ask worriedly.

Milla nodded in reply. "Now we shut down the cannons, right?"

Pliny Shook her head.

"We're supposed to destroy those cannons, Milla. If we turned off those cannons and leave then someone would turned them back on." Pliny said pointing at the armory. Recalling on what the shell- um, alien had told them.

Milla blushed response, "Oh right of course. But how are we going to the canons without blowing up ourselves?"

"I dabble in pyrotechnics. Leave it to me~!" She said with a slyness tone as she ran inside the armory. Milla smiled and followed suit.

Lilac Moved forward in a handstand twirl and knocked out Spade off the flight deck.

The dragon girl ran up the edge to see if he actually flew off.

"Beginners luck!" Spade said to Lilac as he is hanging on to the chopper.

"Spade wait!" but it was too late the chopper with Spade lifted the battle field.

Lilac notice the bottom entrance to the armory is now open. She claimed downed to see the cannons auto firing. She use her various tendrils whips to the ships cannons, it wasn't soon that all of the cannons were destroyed by her attacks.

Tourque showed up with the plane. "Good job Lilac now hope on!"

Lilac nodded and hoped on the backseat.

Lilac see's all of her friends onboard Zoe's airship safe and sound as they landed.

Lilac ran up to the three girls, "I'm glad that you guys are okay."

"Yeah were okay, nothing to worry about!" Carol grinned.

The group heard a couple of explosions. They looked to see the earth ship on fire and plummeting down to the ground.  
"Pliny and I took out the cannons." Milla spoke up.

"Well… looks like I over did It."

Lilac glance at the magician, "Wait, you did this?"

"Yea. They have some really explosives stuff on board." Pliny put her hand on her hip.

"Nice one."

"Guys! I spotted something heading towards us. It's coming in fast!" Tourqe excaimed.

A giant green peacock slam onto the flight deck, Lilac and Co ran up to the bird and it apperd it had a rider. It Prince Dali.

"You will face justice, surrender!"

"Not a chance!"

"So you all have chosen death, how pathetic!" The Prince sneered.

The cyber peacock flew upwards into the sky, it made a corkscrew, then dived back down. The bird headed towered the group. They quickly avoided the enemy, Tourqe use his blaster gun at the cyber peacock, but the bird every shot.

The robot plummets back down, Tourqe charged up his blaster gun. The cyber peacock down on the flight deck, Tourqe quickly rolled to evaded and made his point blank fire at Prince Dali. The plasma fire blew of two of its tail feathers.

Prince Dali retilateded by activated the birds laser beams wail swoopping down again. "You intalinet worm. Behold my true power!" but Lilac jumped up and kicked down at the bird, which damaged it.

Tourqe fired at the bird once more and it took five hits. Tourqe was expending the robot to swep back down again but the bird charged up its laser, the bird open it mouth.

"Everybody watch out"

As soon it charged up a pink blast ball hit the pecoks head, its causes the bird mout function.

"Nice shot Torque." Carol said.

"Thank but were not out of the woods just yet."

The cyber Peacock made one last swoop, but Lilac use her dragon boost. She successfully damaged the robots body one last time. The robot body cracked and trailing in smoke.

Prince Dali was not happy "This isn't far from over!" shouted wail he flew away along with the rest of the ships along with Prince Dali of Shuigan.

"Yeah! There finally backing off!" Lilac cheered along with her friends.

* * *

**_5 minutes later Jade Creek, Jungle._**

Zoe's airship began to fall. Lilac and friends holding on to their dear life. The ship crash landed in to a river. Carol clings on to the sail rope, Pliny and Milla all wet with all the splash of water. Milla shook herself to dry and Pliny announce that she's going to get chang.

"Huh. So that's why your airships are bout-shap…" Tourqe cometed.

Lilac jumped out of the water.

"How could Zao do this?"

"He must of thought we were he needed."

"We would've been ready if he had told us. No wonder Brevon's gotten away with everything. Our leaders too brain-dead to pay attention to anything but themselves!" Lilac rant died shortly, "Never mind. I'm just… I don't know." She said softly.

"It's all right." torque looked out in the disttness then look back at Lilac. "How far is the closest city?"

"Shang Tu is just a few miles east. The river should take us there."

Tourqe look out again, "We'll give that Panda guy an update on our situation. The mastister might be able to help."

"I hope he believe us…" Lilac said worriedly.

Milla sate on to lege of the ship, scratching her ears. Lilac waked up to her.

"Things have been pretty crazy so far huh?"

"Yeah..."

"How long have you been away from your parents?"

"I'm not sure… it feels like a really long time."

"And you been alone in the woods ever since?"

Milla nodded, "Yeah…"

"I hope the doesn't sound weird, but… that's kind of impressive. I wouldn't survive a day without my treehouse."

"Hey... When this is all over, how about wee have a girls' night out? Just you, me and Pliny?"

"You mean... a playdate?"

"Something like that. We could try out some dresses, or maby buy a huge plat of sushi and just pig out."

"What about Carol? Can she come too?"

"Good luck getting her to put a dress on."

Milla laughter in response, and lance her fingers, "Well, sure! I'd like that!"

"So, uh, how did you two meet anyway? A green cat and a purple dragon girl seem like a weird mix."

"Yeah. We were part of a street gang called the Red Scarves. We used to make crazy money form martial arts tournaments." Carol grinned.

"Is that where you met Spade?"

"Yep. He was cool at first, but, uh... things got weird."

"Why?"

"Well, there's... there's lines we don't cross. And he crossed 'em."

"If Spade is a Prince Dail's brother, doesn't that make him a Prince Too?"

"I guess so. He never talked about it."

"Look everyone the city!" Carol and Torque look at the horizon to see the beautiful city of Shang Tu. Milla ran all fours wail Lilac walked up to see the city.

* * *

**_20 minutes later. Jade Creek, jungle._**

Ting and Chufai, pushing their plane through a pathway through the bamboo jungle.

"Man, I never thought that thing would run out of gas already!" Chufai complained, pushing on the right wing. She glance at Ting, "I'm so grateful that I'd land safely this time…"

"This time? I hope you didn't hurt yourself trying to tame these flying contraptions…" Ting glance at her panda girl companion.

Chufai shook her head in replied.

"My uncle showed me some flight lessons. It was a virtual test at my school, I'd fail twice." Chufai smiled sheepishly. "Mayor Zao wanted to bank on flying cars of the future, and we have to take flying lessons."

Ting giggled "Oh my, flying cars?"

Chufai slowly nodded.

Ting and Chufai started laughing at the thought. Soon after the laughter, "Hey look! There's Song Lake, which means ware close to the town!" Chufai exclaimed, ran on up to the lake. Ting White followed her.

* * *

**_Jade Creek, Song Lake town_**

The lake is as beautiful as Chufai saw it on TV; the lake glittered in the sunlight, falling pink petals from the tress, and a fisher boat sailing across. "Oh my gosh, this place is so appealing~! It better than I thought it was!"

Ting look at the towering shrine and several houses and buildings '_thing have changed a lot since I last been here_' she thought. "Yeah this place does look pretty."

"I know, can you believe it!? It's so pretty! I'm so grateful that I have my GPS with me!"

Ting just smiled at her panda companion. She walked up closer to the water to stare at her reflection, Ting pick up a pebble and threw at the lake, Chufai joined her.

"Sooo about this Spade guy, how much do you know about him?" Chufai ask wail threw a pebble.

"Oh, I don't know him much, but days ago he pulled me out of this lake and he brought me to Shang Mu."

"Really?"

Ting White nodded.

"Well to clarify, I followed him to Mayor's place at the Kingdom. I'm surprised that Zao and Ming Zu were quick to know who I am and let me live in the palace. Me and Spade we gone our separate ways afterward." Tings brows frowned.

"Yeah I figured as much, very interesting hehe." Chufai grinded. "I bet that the Mayor of Shang Mu would be scrambling everywhere to find us."

Ting laughed, "I wouldn't be surprised if that was the case. We'll break time over we should head to the village right now."

Chufai stretched, "We definitely should."

The two girls went back to the plane and pushed the plane onward to the village. Suddenly, three cloaked figures with armor riding motorcycles showed up and circled the girl and their plane.

After they stopped circling, presumably the leader spoke "Well, well, well look what we have here?"

"W-who are you guy?" Ting ask with a hint of concern.

"These guys are the red Scarves…" Chufai said rolling her eyes.

Ting was about to replied-

"Darn right we're the red Scarves! Now how about you give us that plane, your crystals and your money!"

Chufai smilingly shrugged "Sorry guys we really don't have anything, how about you lets us though."

The bickers Ninjas laughed. "And what if we say 'no'?"

"You really don't have a choice at the matter, I've learned how to fight losers like you guys," She sticks out her tongue at the bickers.

"We'll see about that! Let's get Em!" ~Room~ Room~ The bickers charged at the panda girl, with their motor bikes.

Chufai sprinted and jumped kicked at the first biker, knocking the Scarves member out. Another bicker with a baseball bat charged at her, the biker made his swing, but the panda girl ducked. Chufai grabbed the biker's arm and spin the thief around until finally she frow him to the large thick bamboo.

Chufai cast a glare at the last frighten bicker. "Heheh.. Retreat, retreat!" the bicker road back on the away from the two strangers followed by the other two previously defeated bicker companions.

As the bikers lifted, "Chu, that was amazing! I didn't knew you learn Kung Fu!" Ting ran up to her friend.

it's nothing, I've learned it from my dad." Chufai brow frowned and scratch the back of her head.

"Your dad? Is he a Kung Fu master?"

"I'll tell you more it on the way. Hey I can even tell you some kung Fu move I've learn once we get to Song Town." Chufai smiled.

"It's a deal!" It best for the green haired Kyrin Dancer and her friend to press onward to the town before more thief showed up.

* * *

**Credits:**

**Original fanfic arthurs: Spine09(aka LionsFang51), Co-written by Crow from the Freedom Planet Forum**.

**Freedom Planet (c) GalaxyTrail Games**

**OC's belong to their creators**.


	4. Chapter 4

Lilac, Carol, Milla and Torque stood patiently on the deck of the ship as it exited the forest river. The natural flow of the river had carried them to their destination – Shang Tu. Sunlight shone upon the deck as the ship left the shadows of the forest, the crew covered their eyes against the sudden brightness.

Conveniently, a towboat passed right by them and Torque yelled out for it. Their ship was still damaged, and getting to the docks from here would require some help.

Carol noticed that Pliny was missing from the deck.

"Hey, where did the showgirl go? Someone check up on her and tell her we're here."

"She's probably still drying herself from the splash when we landed. I'll go." Lilac giggled.

"No need for that." Pliny came out of her private quarters, in a bright new dashing red dress. It is similar to the old dress that she was previously wearing, but without the gold braces, a dark red sleeveless high low turtleneck top. She still wore the red arm sleeves and her knee length red skirt with a black sash on the waistline. she also wore the same pink boots with the flame markings on them.

"Wow, is that a new dress? It's even sparkling in the sunlight!" Milla ran up to her, admiring it, followed by Lilac as well.

"Yeah, that looks really good on you."

"Oh, its nothing special really…" Pliny blushed awkwardly.

Carol and Torque shook their heads, and went back to observing the help from the towboat.

"You fancy-folks from Shang Mu? That's mighty nice ship you got, it looks more for air-travel, you know." The panda towboat driver asked as he latched a hook onto the giant ship.

"Uhh, yeah, we ran into abit of an accident… We were just carried by the river till now." Torque was not sure he was keen to start a conversation with this guy, but he needed his help to get to the docks.

"Well, you sure got lucky I was around…" The panda laughed and went back into the towboat.

Torque then turned to the rest of the crew, "As soon as we land, we need to get to the palace immediately. Lilac, Carol, you two know the way, right?"

"Sure!" "Yeah!" The two girls replied together.

* * *

_**Song Lake Town**_

*Huff* *Huff* *Huff*

The girls were panting more as they continued pushing the plane, they could see roofs of houses from where they were now, the village was not that far away.

"Just a little further and we'll be there!" Chufai encouraged, though still panting.

They soon arrived at the gate of the village.

A mouse was sitting next to it, engrossed in his newspaper until he heard the puffing of the two girls. He immediately jump up from his chair and offered some help.

"Greetings, I'm Moe, gatekeeper of Song Town. Do you two ladies need any help? That plane seems quite heavy."

"Nah, its okay, we got this, but could you tell us if there's a workshop in this town?" Chufai responded, while still pushing the plane along with Ting.

"Ah yes, there is!" Moe drew a mini-map from his pocket and pointed at location of the workshop. "Say, why don't you girls have this first, I have a few spare ones anyway."

Ting accepted the map and bowed, "Thank you for the kind gesture."

The words and Ting's gracefulness caused Moe to slightly blush, as the two girls continued pushing the plane through the gate.

However, once they were inside the town, they were met with two onlookers from the town-folks. two little girls pushing a plane through Song Town wasn't exactly an everyday sight. Chufai tried to look down as she felt awkward, but Ting was eagerly studying the layout of the town. It seemed so different than what she remembered… The small village had now became a bigger town, even one with a gate.

A tall hill was visible throughout their trip into the town, Ting had noticed it while returning smiles to curious towns-folks as they passed by them. A spirit shrine could be seen resting on top of it... 'At least that hasn't changed'.

Chufai's faced was still down. "Ughh, this is embarrassing… Ting, wanna chat it off?" She was still not looking up.

"Sure.. why don't you tell me about those Kung Fu techniques?"

"Oh, right! Well, where should I start?" Chufai finally held her head up, her eyes beaming with enthusiasm. "How about that move I did on the Red Scarves back then?" Ting nodded, letting her friend continue.

Though people were still staring, the Chufai was too engaged in their conversation to remember or notice anymore.

"…And I even trained in all sorts of places, temples, hills-"

"Speaking of hills, do you know anything about the Spirit Shrine up on that hill?" Ting interrupted, though she had been listening keenly to her friend, her mind still loitered around the Spirit Shrine.

"The Spirit Shrine?" Chufai took a quick glance at it and turned back to Ting. "Well, there was a story about Shang Tu's last Princess falling into a lake, but never found. So, she sort of… disappeared?" Ting was puzzled.

"And how does that relate to the Shrine?"

"Well, it's just a myth. An organization called the Sky Lotus runs this town, and they believe in that myth, I think they're whack jobs though. The Shrine is a mausoleum to the Shang Tu Royal Family, and more so the Great Dragon. I think you can see abit of the connection there..."

"Oh, we're here." Chufai stopped both her pushing and her sentenced. The duo stood in front of a dusty old mechanic shop, a warhog was seen inside, knocking some engine to pieces with a hammer while mumbling to himself.

"Let's hope he's friendly." Chufai gulped.

* * *

Back in the palace of Shang Tu, Lilac and the rest was running as fast as they can to meet General Gong. The guards had been expecting their return so they were let in without much trouble. There was a lot of explaining to do, and they might be running out of time while Brevon continued with his scheme.

"Ah! My friends, how did the negotiations fare?"General Gong greeted them with a smile, his bright attitude seemed as if he has already heard good news. Though soon that attitude would be shot down by the news which they would bear.

"Prince Dail took the stone." Lilac did not beat around the bush, and Gong's smile transform into a serious expression.

"We need to speak to the Magister immediately." Torque added.

Gong gave a short sigh, " I see… Very well, then. He deserves to know."

…

At the end of the main hall, the pillars were in a placed semi-circular fashion, decorated with bright blue banners with yellow outlines. The Magister stood in the center, looking at the Kingdom of Shang Tu, which was portrayed just beyond the pillars. The Kingdom Stone had been stolen, and their world was now faced with an energy crisis. One could not tell what was on his mind, but probably could guess he was deeply concerned with not only his own Kingdom, but Avalice itself.

"Magister, General Gong has received news of the Kingdom Stone from the neutral party! The Kingdom Stone has been stolen by Prince Dail, and the neutral party have requested to see you."

A guard announced.

"I see. Let them in." The Magister did not turn around.

"Yes sir!"

The panda Priestess Neera, came out from another entrance upon hearing the news. Having no need for words, at least not yet, she stood by the Magister's side.

Gong continued to led the rest of them through the large doors to the main hall of the palace and came to a kneel as the Magister turned around, while Lilac and her party came to a bow.

Torque was wasting no time.

"A thousand good greetings to you, Magister."

And neither the Magister as well.

"Its my understanding that Shuigang is now in possession of the Kingdom Stone."

"Not exactly, Your Greatness. Someone else has it." Torque's voice was low, probably with worry due to the uncertainty whether the Magister will believe him.

"…Explain."

'Well, here goes.' Torque thought and took a deep breathe.

"It's been taken by a warlord named Brevon. He has been manipulating the three kingdoms into waging war."

"And you have proof of this?" The question which Torque thought the Magister might ask. He had prepared evidence, though not the best that could he could get his hands on, but proof none the less.

He unstrapped a mechanical part which had been tied to his Shell-disguise, and placed it before him.

"This is a fragment of one of Brevon's machines. Have your scientists examine it. You'll find that its mineral composition doesn't match anything that's build on your world."

It wasn't something that could proof Brevon's existence directly, but it could proof that extra-terrestrial beings were now on their planet, which he could link to Brevon.

The Magister proceeded towards the evidence, but before he could bend down and pick it up, Neera interrupted.

"Wait! Don't touch it."

She proceeded towards Torque herself, while Torque himself took a gulp. Did she still doubted his explanation?

"This theory you have of a man from another world sounds highly suspicious, at best."

Yes, she did.

This was what Torque feared. The reason why he did not directly seek help from the officials and governing powers on Avalice. He was lucky enough to meet Lilac and her friends who believed him, though, but not everyone on Avalice was as trusting as they were.

"If you will allow me to explain, Magister, I have a different theory in mind." Neera began, turning towards to Magister.

"Proceed."

"This is nothing but an attempt from Mayor Zao to cover up the atrocity he committed against our Kindgom Stone." She turned her attention back on Lilac and her group, with a more hostile tone. "He must have offered you a generous reward to come here and make up this ridiculous story. After all, you can't resist money, Sash Lilac and Carol Tea. And that must be Pliny Yun."

"And you know our names because..?" Lilac gave a puzzled look.

"Reports of the '_famous_' Pliny and her atrocities reach far and wide, even to here in Shang Tu. I'm sure the Mayor must have paid her off, even willing to hire such monstrosity, its something we can expect from Mayor Zao. As for you, you were quite the fortune teller, so I couldn't resist doing a little background check. Not only have the two of you being stealing crystal shards, you've been working for the same group that claimed responsibility for the stone's theft…" Carol and Lilac's heart both skipped a beat as the name came out from Neera's mouth.

"The Red Scarves."

Lilac responded with a gasp, but Carol attempted a façade. "Hey, look Lilac! Its our identical twin sisters!" Carol was barely holding her smile.

"They're criminals and spies, your Excellency." Neera finally announced.

"Is this true?" The Magister questioned the group. It had unexpectedly come to this, though being doubted was one issue, the group was now being accused of a conspiracy. Torque was unsure of what to do at this point.

"We were just-" "Wait." Carol began, and was Lilac stopped her. If it was an accusation based on their past, Lilac couldn't let Torque, Milla and Pliny get caught up in it. She had to resolve this by explaining clearly, if Carol had a slipped of tongue it would not do them good either.

"Magister, we're no longer members of the Red Scarves. It was a long time ago. We did what we had to do to survive." She tried to as assuring as possible. Unfortunately, with that, the Magister turned his back on them.

"Detain them until further notice. Make sure the Commander and his 'evidence' are properly quarantined." And with that announcement from the Magister, Neera raised her staff. A sudden glow beamed from its crystal and ice cages landed individually on everyone of Lilac's party.

And with that announcement the Magister, Neera raised her staff. A sudden glow beamed from its crystal and ice cages landed individually on everyone of Lilac's party.

"Heyheyhey! Easy!" Torque almost stumbled, surprised by the falling cages. Milla covered her head, startled as well. Both Carol and Pliny was so stunned that they didn't even move, but just stood there eyes wide.

"Magister, please! We don't have time for this!" Lilac begged.

"You're right, take them away immediately." The Magister turned back at them, although now it seems all chances of convincing him was now gone.

Had telling the truth been the wrong option? Or would it have been better if she lied and denied their involvement with the Red Scarves? Either way, there was not turning back now.

"Examine the fragment! Examine it!" Torque cried, as the Royal guards whisked their cages out of the main hall.

Carol and Milla sat helplessly in theirs, while Pliny's anger was quite obvious. A small flame appeared in her hands, but as she turned to look at Lilac, who just shook her head with disappointment, the flame extinguish. Lilac must've not want to cause anymore trouble for the time being, not only losing the trust of the Magister, but increasing the distrust at the same time would not be a good idea.

* * *

The warhog grunted and mumbled as continued to dig into the plane's opened hull. Piece of metal were flanged out, flying towards Chufai's direction. "Hey, old man! I wanted you to fix the plane! Not tear it into pieces!" Chufai shouted, all the same time ducking and avoiding the screws and parts flying. The warhog would've reacted by turning up and shouting back, but he bumped his head on the cover as he did.

"It ain't no use, girly, the main engine's dead. And the name's Plump! Don't call me old man!" He slowly pulled out this, rubbing his head.

"Did you had to pull out that many parts then? Look at all the pieces on the floor!" True enough, the workshop was now scattered with bits and pieces of parts. Chufai had expected a mechanic to be more careful and neat with his work.

"I'll put them back in… as soon as I find a replacement for the engine. What ja do? Overworked it? Don't you know you're not supposed to fly when you're that low on fuel?"

"It wasn't my fault!" Chufai argued. How could they know they'd have stolen a plane that was low on fuel?

"Fine, fine, don't get so worked up. It's probably gonna take 7 hours before I can get this fixed. I'll work faster without you here disturbing me, why don't ja run off and find your friend?" Plump gestured her out the door while he put his head back into the opened hull.

'Hopefully the plane won't be just a pile of metal scraps when I get back.' Chufai reluctantly exited the workshop.

…

Ting was sitting on a bench, a mile away from the workshop. She had left explaining the problems to Chufai, who was obviously more knowledgeable about planes then her. It was unfortunate her first time flying had to end with a rough ending though, but at the same time she was glad that Chufai was there.

Her eyes were glued on the Spirit Shrine, thinking about the story Chufai has told her. It was intriguing how similar the situation story was to her own, with few differences between it being a princess and a dancer/singer. She had many questions for this future she was now in, many still unanswered, but still more questions came to her.

The Shrine was becoming more and more compelling to her as she came to these thoughts. Perhaps she should explore and seek out the answers herself…

"Whatcha doing? Admiring the scenery?" Chufai rested herself on the bench next to Ting, stretching out her limbs. "That old man said it was gonna take 7 hours to get the plane fixed… but isn't it just replacing the engine? Oh well, he chased me out saying he'll work faster alone, but I think he just doesn't want me around telling him off for being messy."

"Umm… since we're free, I was wondering if we could head up to the Spirit Shrine…" Ting suggested, twiddling her fingers.

"I was sort of thinking we should look for an Inn first.. I'm not sure how popular Song Town is to outsiders, but I don't want to end up sleeping on this bench when it gets dark." Chufai scratched her head.

"Okay then… I was just thinking of maybe practicing some moves over there that I learnt from the Mistress back in Shuigang, but I guess you're right."

Upon hearing those words, Chufai saw a great learning opportunity. "Aww, what the heck, we'll go to the Shrine first!"

* * *

The once majestic Shuigang palace now had a sinister look in the night. The overall image of the structure it hadn't changed, but since the past few days, the aura of it did.

The hall where the soldiers of Shuigang once assembled, Brevon's army of green-eyed mechanical soldiers now stood in their placed.

The throne where the mighty King had once rested on, now occupied by a mysterious cloaked figure.

In-between them, was Brevon himself, with the brainwashed Prince, Dail, and the Brevon's most powerful mercenary, Serpentine, at his sides. The robot, Syntax floated above them.

With so many fearsome individuals, just being in such an environment could make a baby cry.

"It has come to my attention that there are still Chasers among us." Brevon spoke, raising his hand while his voice echoed through entire hall.

"We must neutralize them." He formed a fist.

As if on cued, Syntax generated a holographic image above them. The image displayed a purple dragon girl in blue, a green cat on a red motorcycle, a dog running on all fours and green humanoid in armor. It was big enough to be seen throughout the whole hall, as if the hall was a cinema.

"TSSHAH! I'll get you, commander!" Serpentine snarled at the last figure.

With a blink, the image changed to a map. A topographic map.

"According to our intelligence reports, direct infiltration of the city will be impossible without exposing our operations."

Syntax's robotic voice explained, though it was a female voice, one could not feel any humanity coming from it, similar to the rest of Brevon's army of machines.

"As soon as they leave, I want them dragged to our remote base. Do whatever it takes to bring them under our control." Brevon's voice was so menacing, any soldiers would fear to disobey the order, even though his army of consisted of only machines. Machines who would follow his orders to a T.

With that, the army turned to leave, the sound of their synchronized foot-steps could be heard throughout the palace as they marched. Prince Dail and Serpentine followed behind.

"How goes the first task I've given you?" The cloaked figure on the throne suddenly spoke up.

"Ah yes, the sub tunnel. It is nearly completed. You will be able to access the submerged ruins in an hour." Brevon turned back to face the figure.

Despite being on the throne with we're steps higher, Brevon was able to look at the cloak figure equally in the eye due to his height. Brevon was not showing any weaknesses. He had not known anything about this individual, but the abilities she had shown was enough to prove she was powerful. Yet, they had made a deal that was beneficial to both parties.

"You have done well, very well in fact, to have it completed in such a short time. I shall visit the Thermal Base in an hour then." The figure got up from the Throne.

"I will be in my quarters till then. But first, let me warn you, let there not be any disappointments upon my arrival at the Thermal base."

With that, she exited the hall

* * *

The Shrine looked even more magnificent up close. Ting was mesmerized as she walked down the concrete pavement, the scenery had reminded her of her time in Shuigang. As she neared the Shrine with each step she took, her attraction to the Spirit Shrine grew, as if it were calling out to her.

Her attention was absorbed to the point where she had not noticed Chufai was still far behind her, who was still trying to catch her breath after the long climb from the bottom of the hill.

"Ting! Wait up!" Chufai's cry seemed unheard. Though she was trained in martial arts before, the climb was long enough to tired her out for abit. Though Chufai was now more amazed at how her friend who had climbed the same distance, seemed unfazed.

There seemed to be a crowd at the front of the Shrine, probably a group of tourist. Ting did not seemed to notice them, as she walk through them undisturbed. The group seemed to be praying, with their heads down and their hands together. The panda followed her friend through, trying her best to avoid walking into anyone.

"Ting, whats the hurry? You could've waited for me… Whao!"

The duo stood in the presence of a Great Dragon Statue in the Shrine. The statue was surrounded by treasures as well, some which looked antique and some which looked priceless. All this made them feel as if they were in a Palace of the 3 Kingdoms, making sense as this place was used by the Shang Tu Royal Family.

Ting was still fixated on the statue, and she was now joined by Chufai, who was also still taking in the sight. Chufai made a dramatic sigh, she looked downed as the spirit shrine had brought some bad memories… and _them_.

However, a sharp pain suddenly seeped through Ting, as if someone was poking a needle in her forehead. Her sight and hearing seemed to have become distorted, as if her sight of images were turning into a whirlpool. Ting couldn't tell if she was still standing or about to fall anymore, she wanted to turn to Chufai for help, but she couldn't turn her head and her body wouldn't move. She attempted to cry out, but her mouth did not open.

Ting felt as if she was frozen... again, with only distorted sight and hearing. Chufai will noticed it and shake her out of it, she hoped. As if on cue, she could hear Chufai's distorted voice. Her tone was in despair, though. She could not make out the sentence among the distortion, but it Chufai repeated the sentence again. This time, certain words were clear to her from some reason.

"They took him…. Away from me…. Took him…. From this world…. Red…. Scarves…."

While hearing this, her vision distorted again.

The whirlpool of images disappeared.

Replaced by a bright light. A blue bright light.

Ting could not make it out, but it looked like the Kingdom Stone.

A flash followed up, though it was only a brief moment, what seemed to be a portrait appeared.

Inside it stood a family. A Kylin family. A father, a mother… and a very young daughter.

They were donned in outfits befitting Shang Tu's Royal family.

"Ting?"

Though before Ting could make anything else out… the image began to shake. At first it was gentle, and slowly it began violent. The image started to shatter, with pieces falling off, following the frequency of this 'earthquake' she was experiencing.

The section with the father broke off.

"Ting..."

The section with the mother broke away as well.

"Ting..!"

The last piece remained, it was the piece which displayed the daughter. Another bright flashed followed up as it shattered.

"TING!"

…

The two girls stared into each other's eyes, one who looked like she just woke up, and the other with a worried expression. Chufai's hands were on Ting shoulders, though they were trembling with sweat.

"Huh..? What... happen?"

"I don't know! But your eyes were… they were glowing. When I called you, you didn't respond…"

"Oh… I'm really sorry you got this worried… It's nothing really, I'm okay." She placed her own hand onto Chufai's who was still trembling.

This was not the first time this happened to her.

…

From outside the Shrine, Yang Po had witnessed the whole event. She hid behind one of the pillars, continuing to eavesdrop on the two girls. She had originally came to reprimand them, whom she thought was just two ill-mannered girls that had the gall to waltz through an area where people were praying. Being a member of the Sky Lotus as well, it was her role to educate those who were ignorant of respect for the town's traditions.

She had heard the reports of the Kylin girl from General Gong and the bird officer before, of what transpired in Shang Mu. Having them in this territory now was something she did not expect. The Magister and General Gong needed to know.

…

"I sure hope that old man didn't break to pieces. A plane like that is kinda hard to come by."

"I'm sure he knows what he's doing, he's a mechanic, after all."

The two girls gossip under the orange sky, as they were on their way back to the shop. It had been almost 6 hours since they had left their plane under the care of that ragged warhog. Chufai was still worrying on how that mechanic does things, having watched him in action firsthand.

"And I think he might have done something even worse than what I can imagine."

She darted towards the shop, along with Ting, which was now surrounded by what seems to be a crowd. Squeezing pass people and coming to a halt at the crowd control barrier.

The shop was in a state worse than before, with even more parts laying scattered around. Plump was seen talking to a cop, with the other cops searching up the place. However their plane was nowhere in-sight.

"Who... who are these people? Royal guards?"

"Not exactly… though they are similar, royal guards do patrol and maintain peace, but they are part of the army too. But when the kingdom's at war, it means they might not be able to focus on keeping law and order. That's where these guys come in. They keep the law and order, but they're not under the direct orders of the Magister himself."

"I see…"

Ting hadn't heard of such a group since her time, but she was not that surprised, considering how she had learn of groups such as the Red Scarves and the Sky Lotus. The people of Avalice must have become more organized since her time, though not exactly as a whole kingdom.

Chufai leaped over the barrier, and was immediately shouted at by one of the cops. This caught Plump's attention as well, who came running over (and almost stumbled on the debris strewn across the floor).

"Uhh sir, you see, these two girls are the owners of that plane… I think they deserve the right to know."

"Know what? What happened to our plane? You didn't blew it up, did you?!" Chufai was hopping mad, with Ting trying to calm her down.

"Sorry miss, it seems your plane was stolen." The cop explained, "It seems that the infamous Red Scarves are behind this."

"They suddenly came into the shop, and before I knew it, I was out cold. I woke up to find the plane gone, as well as some of my other valuable equipment."

There was a cracked on one of Plump's tusks as well, which had not been there when they first met him.

"Red Scarves…?" Chufai was silent.

Ting remembered what had happened in the Spirit Shrine, though she could not remember clearly if Chufai had really said it back then, or was it something she had dreamt up.

"THAT DOES IT!" Chufai suddenly exploded. Startling everyone around here, even to extend where Plump landed on his butt.

"We're going after them too then!" She announced, putting her arm over Ting's shoulders.

"There's no way I'm going to let them continue taking things from me…" She mumbled that under her breath.

"Whao, calm down, miss. We understand your frustration, but we can't be letting civilians be getting involved in this, even with them being victims. The Red Scarves are a dangerous group, and it would be best for you to leave things to us."

"But-"

"Please understand, we are trying to prevent the situation from escalating into something even more dire. And it's getting late, I heard you ladies are from out of town, have you rented an inn or found a place yet?"

Chufai wanted to retort, but the cop was right. It had been a long day since they've got into town, and they had not found a place to spend the night yet.

"Let's go, Chufai." Ting held her friends hand and led her through the town.

…

*Tap* *Tap* *Tap*

*Tap* *Tap* *Tap*

"Chufai… I'm trying to sleep…" Ting pulled the blanket over her head.

"Oh, I'm really sorry, Ting! I didn't mean to wake you." Chufai had been pacing back and forth in the room. Her feet were tapping on the tatami mat as she did.

"Aren't you tired? It's still isn't daybreak yet…" Ting said from underneath the blanket.

"I got a few Zs in, but I can't sleep anymore…"

'Maybe because the Red Scarves took something from you again…?' Ting thought in her mind. She had no idea how she could calm her down now, the din caused by Chufai was making it hard for her to sleep too.

Maybe if she just closed her eyes again, her sleepiness would do its work, despite the sound.

Slowly,

She could slip into darkness,

With total silence,

In the comfy futon,

For a proper rest….

*RINNNNNNNG*

Ting's eyes were wide open now. She stared at Chufai, was seem to be talking excitedly over the phone.

"Who was that?"

"The cops, and guess what, they found the Plane's location! And sleeping on the futon is more comfortable than the mat you know?"

"I'll… keep that in mind… Wait, where're you going?"

"To get our plane, of course!"

"You mean the cops got it back from the Scarves?"

"Well, not exactly... not yet at least. But I'll be sure to get it back!"

"I don't think it's such a good idea…"

"Don't worry, I'll be working with the cops, and under their protection, of course!"

The door slammed shut before Ting could say anything else.

The dancer sighed, "Oh Chu…" She got off the bed "I guess I'll talk to Mr Yeow, the INN Manager and see if I he needed anything." Ting White had a brainstorming idea, "Wait! I know what will cheer her up!" She checked the clock next to the TV.

"Good. It's not even lunch time yet!" Ting White said happily, and walk out the room

…

On the entrance of town, Moe rocked back and forth on his chair. It had been a quiet night, like many other usual nights, he'd wished something more exciting would happen sometimes. Like meeting those two cute girls today, or having the Red Scarves coming through here instead of how they'd always sneak into town from some other parts. His job as a gatekeeper wasn't very interesting, being between opening and closing the main gate.

And he was just about to have his wish granted. A large dark figure was approaching to gate. He could only see its shadow on the light of the night sky. It took heavy steps. Moe's blood froze.

"What should I do...? What should I do…?"

He was panicking.

He jumped from his chair, and did the only thing which he could.

Opening the gate. If he could make it in time, he could rush into town and hide before whatever that shadow was reaches him.

"Well, thanks Moe!"

A familiar voice came from behind him.

He turned around to see the shadow towering over him.

Slowly, he looked up a saw the face of a smiling panda.

"General Gong?!"

* * *

**_Shang Tu underground dungeon._**

Lilac, Carol and Pliny are inside their jail. Pliny sat next to the wall watching Carol still plotting about their escape with Lilac. Milla have already dig her way out of this cell and it been hours was starting to get angest.

"When will we ever get out of here?" ask Pliny.

"Until Milla gets back," Said Lilac.

"How do you know that she haven't forgot about us? It's been hours."

"I know but you just got to be patient." Lilac smiled. "Yeah! Don't worry we're professionals!" Grinned Carol.

The Red Polar Bear Girl rolled her eyes, "Sure, whatever you say guys." She got up and stretch out her limbs.

Three girls heard the dungeon door open. They glance at two figures. Neera Li walks in with Milla. Milla walked back to her sail with the other girls, Milla blush in embarrassment. Carol pouted, Pliny Yun face palmed and Lilac shook her head in disagreement.

"Nice try." said Neera Li.

"Well there goes that plan..." Sighed Carol

"I'm sorry..." Milla apologized.

Neera Li was about to walk away until.

"Wait!" Lilac ran up to the bars. Neera paused.

"Tell the Magister I want to confess!"

"What!?"

"Very well." sneered Neera and walked away.

"It's okay. I have an idea."

...

**_Shang Tu Palace Main Hall_**

Lilac with Neera apology and confessing to the Magister.

"So Torque has nothing to do with this. We forced him to help us against his will."

"I See"

"Since you have displayed integrity in revealing this farce, I will release your friend... but this does not change your own fate." The Magister crossed his arm and narrowed his eyes. "You and your companions have lied to us, and in doing so have wasted our time and resources. You will remain imprisoned until I deem otherwise."

"If I may make one last request... I want to say goodby to him and apologize for the trouble that I've cause."

"Very well. Make it quick."

...

"I don't know what to say... we needed Shang Tu's support."

"I know... but we can't do anything while we're all sitting behind bars we need more evidence." Lilac said worrying.

"But what about you guys?" ask torque.

"We'll catch up with you. Busting out of here will be a piece of crab cake." Lilac said cheerfully.

* * *

**Credits:**

**Original fanfic arthurs: Spine09(aka LionsFang51), Co-written by Crow from the Freedom Planet Forum**.

**Freedom Planet (c) GalaxyTrail Games**

**OC's belong to their creators**.


	5. Chapter 5

An old abandoned warehouse.

That was why Chufai was informed that their Plane had been found, as well as where the Red Scarves which took it were probably hiding out. Unable to get much sleep either, she was itching for some action.

However…

The scene was swarming with cops upon Chufai's arrival. Crowd control barriers were put up, although there was really no need for them. It was in a deserted area of the forest, where no innocent soul would usually go lurking to. The place would seem like a haunted house if not for all the cops moving around.

"You sure got here fast, miss." The same cop from before had called out to her. "We just arrested the thieves, and your plane's going to be transported to the town's airport."

"So I guess I missed all the action, huh?" The young panda girl sighed. "But from the number of cops here… did you guys bring the whole force or something?"

"Haha… Almost, this isn't the first time the Red Scarves committed a crime in Song Town. They always managed to evade us, but I guess trying to sneak a plane out of town was hard even for them. We couldn't afford letting those thieves get away this time."

Behind the cop, several red-hooded handcuffed individuals were being lead out of the warehouse. One of them tripped and fell flat on his face, while the escorting cops just shouted at him to get up.

Chufai felt no pity for them.

"Oh right, the mechanic is here too." The cop pointed at the direction opposite the warehouse, where a truck was parked next to their stolen plane. "He came over to check on the plane's condition, you should head over."

'He came over? Despite this just being another customer's stolen goods?' Chufai was starting to respect that ragged warthog.

And on instinct she ducked. A piece of metal flew at her as she walked over.

"WHY ARE YOU DISMANTLING IT HERE!?"

A 'bonk' came as a reply, and Plump rubbed his head as he pushed himself out. "Oh calm down, I'm just checking to see if those jokers done anything to it."

"I can see you're doing plenty to it yourself already. Did you even actually fix it?"  
Chufai ask with her arms cross.

"Isn't that just rude… I'll have you know I was almost finished before those thieves stole it. I'm just adding the finishing touches. Once all these parts go back in, she'll be good to go."

"Really now? Well, since you're going to bring the plane to the airport, mind bringing me back to town too?"

"Hup~"

She helped herself onto the truck as Plump before Plump could say anything else.

...

The plates were laid neatly along the table, with the cutleries placed in a professional fashion. Similar to the way it was placed during the dinner time of the Royal Family.

"Whooo, the young lady has experience." The Inn manager, laid the hot dishes onto the table, impressed at the sight. Ting's table etiquette was clearly different from a commoner.

"Oh, it's nothing, I used to help out back at home when preparing dinner too." She always had, despite being told it was not needed. Her status with her behavior had always caused the servants to be worried of having their young lady hurt herself, but her innocent attitude had always won them over into letting her help out.

Her hands clutched her head. The remembrance was triggering another headache.

"Uhm, are you okay? Are you having a headache? I've got some painkillers at the back-"

"No, it's alright, I just need some fresh air, that's all…"

Stumbling like she who forgot how to walk, Ting managed to find her way out of the inn.

This pain and dizziness was familiar. Was the Shrine calling out to her again? Turning over to its direction, her world distorted again…

...

"Here's my stop, thanks for the ride!" Hopping off the truck, Chufai ran towards the Inn.

"Just remember my payment! I'll back be at the workshop once I delivered the plane!"

"As long as it still remains in one piece!" She turned back to joke without stopping.

"Hey.. hey. Watch where you're going or you'll-"

The warning came too late. Chufai sat on the floor, rubbing her head.

"Silly girl" Plump mumbled as he started the engine and headed towards the Shan Yun airport.

A large form stood in the doorway of the Inn.

"Whao, be careful. You should watch where you're going." The gruffy voice extended paw similar to her towards her. Chufai accepted it and it pulled her back up on her feet.

"Oh my, you're Ting's roommate, aren't you?" The Inn manager, Mr Yeow, stepped out from the entrance. "You're just in time, then. This gentleman here is looking for Ting."

He directed her attention to the owner of the gruffy voice.

From Chufai's height, her eye level only could see up till the form's shoulders, she had to raise her head to see what his face really look like.

A rough looking yet familiar face. The face of another panda.

But the familiarity of being another panda, as there were many pandas on Avalice. She had seen it before, but not this close up. She could recognize this particular one. She had seen him leading the guards of Shang Tu on patrols before, as well as being on the Magister's side during his speeches.

"Gene... General Gong!?"

"Hoh, it seems you know me! That saves me an introduction than!" The general let out a smile.

"Um.. Please to meet you, my name is Chufai!" She almost bit her tongue. Being in front of General Gong and speaking to him directly, she was somewhat star-strucked.

"I hear that you're Ting White's roommate, right? I'm actually here to look for her, but the Inn manager told me she had gone out. Do you know where she is?"

Chufai gulped. 'General Gong is here to look for Ting?'

Had her friend done something while she was gone? No, it wasn't Ting's nature to cause trouble, but she would likely be the first to offer help in someone else was in trouble. Although, she became a damsel in distress once when that villainous snake suddenly took her. Now the reputable General is looking for her as well? Maybe her friend was more famous than she think.

"She had a headache while helping me out, and she went out to get some fresh air… I haven't seen her since then, frankly I'm quite worried too." The Innkeeper added.

Her bones tingled. The image of how Ting stood just stood there, not responsive to anything, came to her mind. If Ting was in that state again, this time with no one around to help her if trouble arises…

"In any case, we've got to look for her." Though Chufai was unsure where to start. They could ask if anyone around had seen her, but the street the Inn was on was somewhat deserted. There were no stores or shops nearby, even if any pass-by had seen her, they wouldn't be around here anymore either.

Chufai had a hunch though, "I think I might know where she is." She darted off, General Gong was flabbergasted for a moment, before he followed her.

"I'll be here at the inn, in case she comes back for lunch!" Mr Yeow shouted as the he watch the two pandas disappeared.

"If General Gong is looking for her too, I guess she's no ordinary girl after all… now I should finish the preparations before they get back…" Yeow The Dog Innkeeper said to himself.

* * *

The Jade Creek, a creek which passes through the back of the Shang Tu Palace Garden. Naturally decorated with a bamboo forest, small waterfalls, fauna which were big enough for a person to stand on, even the rocks were glowing under the moonlight. This place had quite a history in Shang Tu, being a favourite and treasured spot for one of Shang Tu's previous rulers, as well as leaving a legend behind for another.

It would be quite an experience for one to take a night stroll here while appreciating the scenery during this hour…

If not for being pursued by Shang Tu's Royal Guards.

The four had managed to bust out of the cell, and escaped into the Jade Creek in the early hours. (Carol somehow managed to snagged a bike as well) They had hoped that during this time, most guards would probably be still asleep, while the active ones would be tired from their previous night shift. They were right, despite how much of a ruckus they had caused during their escape, no one was seen pursuing them. Even if those that had responded had not managed to catch up with them.

However, their own escape was impeded as well. Hidden turrets and patrol robots infested the Jade Creek. The group had no trouble with them, leaving debris in their wake. But they were being slowed down for sure.

"These things are quite annoying, how many of them are there?" A scorched turret fell before Pliny.

"They're almost endless!" Carol halved a bamboo pole which a turret was mounted on with her claws.

The turrets continued rising from the bushes, as if attempting to jump-scare them on their every step, though they were always mowed down by one of the four before they could fire a single shot.

"Get away from the bushes! We'll go along the creek!" Lilac dived kick into one of the bushes, sending the leaves flying and revealing a broken turret.

Upon her suggestion, the gang darted out of the bamboo forest and alongside the creek. Few bushes still laid along their new path, but not as much as before.

"Won't they spot us more easily out here?" Carol said while catching up to Lilac.

"From the amount of damage we've done, they should already know where we are. We need to get out of here pronto."

In that instant, fireballs descended from the skies, landing in the path of the group.

"Whoa, Pliny! Be careful with that! Anymore closer and we would've been smoked!"

"That wasn't me!" Pliny retort angrily. Though it would be pretty cool if it was.

Amidst the smoke created, bright yellow lights could be seen from within, followed by the something which sounded like a motorbike start-up.

"Whats happening…?" Milla was panicky, still recovering from the surprise of the sudden fireballs.

Emerging from the smoke, 2-wheeled red robots sped towards the group the group at full speed.

Lilac responded in kind, pitting her Dragon-Boost against them.

The red robots flew like bowling pins as Lilac plowed through.

"C'mon, lets get out here before more of them show up!"

…

Further behind them, on the creek, a hovering vehicle was hot on the pursuit of the group. Neera stood on the top of it, unfazed by the oncoming wind.

"Fire more Meteor Rollers! We must not let them get away!" Upon her command, the top of the vehicle erupted several times, sending out fireballs.

Despite her composure, she was holding back her anger. Having foiled the group's first attempt to escape, she had not anticipated they would attempt it once more… and this time, in a more destructive manner.

Though that was no surprise, having two ex-Red Scarves members, a criminal from Shang Mu and an unknown girl who had managed to sneak out of the cell. This catch was too big to allow it to escape.

Her grip tightened on her magical staff. If it were to come to it, she would need to apprehend them herself, seeing how the rest of the guards have no yet caught up at this point.

…

"More of them are coming!" Milla's ears twitched as they heard the explosions behind them.

"Don't look at back, just keep going!" Lilac, being the fastest, was at the front, tearing through whichever obstacles, turrets or robots, which came into their way.

None of them look back, but if they did, they would see an army of wheeled robots, chasing them like a herd of bulls on a stampede. And this herd was growing as more and more fireballs landed. The sound of the roaring motors was enough for them to imagine how many of them were on their tail.

The reflection of the moon upon the Creek gave Lilac an idea.

"Into the water! They shouldn't be able to follow us in there!"

"Uhm, did you forget I'm on wheels as well?"

"You'll be fine, Carol!" With that, she dove in, followed by Milla and Pliny.

Carol gulped. Unlike other cats, it was not the water she was afraid of, it was something else entirely. It was her little shred of doubt. Her doubts on the bike; it was red, it felt similar to the one she owned, but she wasn't sure if it really was a functioning Red Scarf Bike.

"Here goes nothing!" With that, the bike somersaulted into the water, creating a larger splash than any of the first three did.

A 'clunk' sound was heard from behind the bike.

She turned back to see a mini-propeller had appeared from the exhaust pipe. She would have given a sigh of relieve if she wasn't underwater.

Red Scarf bikes were specially designed and made, by the Red Scarves, of course. Apart from being able to perform acrobatic moves, scale walls and run faster than normal bikes, it also had a function to perform underwater. This was the result of the Scarves choosing to use red bikes as their signature vehicle.

She increased her speed to match Lilac's speed, giving her friends a thumbs-up sign.

Under the blue of the night, the environment underwater seemed calm and serene, unlike the ruckus they encountered above land. They would be safe from turrets and those wheeled robots for the moment.

However, it was a bit TOO peaceful. Jade Creek was a natural landscape, however currently there were no fishes in the creek. The gang was swimming by themselves along with the current, there were no other creatures in their presence. There were aquatic plant-life along the riverbed, there should be suffice food to support other life too. The lack of fishes made the environment eerie.

Lilac and Carol seemed to have noticed it, though Milla was still somewhat oblivious to lack of fishes. Pliny, on the other hand, was quite tense, which was probably because she might have problems trying to conjure most of her magic under water.

Her breath was running out too, she did not know how these three was still able to hold it. She gave Milla, who beside her, a tug, and fingered upwards.

Two heads emerged from the water, gasping for breath.

"Whao, I didn't know you guys were professional swimmers too! How can you guys hold it for so long?"

"I don't know about Carol and Lilac, but I did go through a lot of swimming before all this and-"

*BAM BAM*

A few explosions on the bank interrupted them, with their wheeled pursuers emerging again. However, they came to an immediate stop at the edge of the river.

"They're really persistent.. I guess we'll just have to swim through all of this." Pliny did not like being in the water for so long, but those robots seemed endless.

As she was about to submerge again when Carol and Lilac flew out, as if they were fishes caught on a hook. While landing, they conveniently knocked over the wheeled robots.

"We'll have to go by land again! There's some sort of strange glowing jellyfish blocking the way!" Carol warned.

"I'm pretty sure they're some sort of robots too." Lilac added.

Pliny groaned as she swam to the bank with Milla. Once again, she was drenched.

"Hmph, I'm going to need a fresh change of clothes again… and Milla, you're shaking off the water onto me!"  
"Oh, I'm sorry!" Though the way Milla did it, she did seem adorable, Pliny couldn't help but forgive her.  
Pliny then noticed something else.

Up ahead, the river lead into a cave. It seemed natural enough, however she wasn't sure. But with a roof over their heads and the lack of thick vegetation, they would not have to worry about wheeled robots landing on them or turrets popping out. Though there was a chance that there would be another different type of guard robot for caves, such as the ones Lilac and Carol encountered underwater.

"Well, what do you think?" Lilac stood beside her, having noticed it too.

"We could hide in there, and if the river's flowing through it, there's bound to be an exit at the other end too." The dragon girl was in for it.

"There doesn't seem to be another way either, going back into the forest means more turrets.. so…" Lilac sped off towards to the cave, with the three following.

A siren could be now heard behind them as they did.

…

Neera smiled. The girls had finally decided to show themselves.

"Continue firing the Meteor Rollers!"

"Sorry Ma'am, we're all out!"

"Tch, pick up speed then, we'll corner them in the cave."

The vehicle zoomed fast ahead in front of the escapees, catching them by surprise.

"Not you again!" Carol was still mad at her for getting them thrown into jail.

As they entered the cave, Neera began to spin her staff above her head. The air glaciated around it.

"You will not escape me!" Upon that announcement, ice balls flew from the staff, and began to freeze everything which the landed on.

The walls, the floor, and even their exit.

The group would have been frozen as well, if not for Milla putting up her shield.

"That's some fancy trick, but it won't save you for long." Neera hopped off the vehicle.

"We'll show you! Its four against one-" Pliny stopped the catgirl.

"No, you 3 go on ahead. I'll handle this." Carol wasn't the only one who was angry, Pliny herself had been holding it in since their imprisonment. She could only have herself to blame, first exiled from Shang Mu, then imprisoned in Shang Tu.

She had to redeem herself, and she could do so by first helping out the only friends she still had.

"And how are we going to do that? She frozen the exit!"

"With. THIS!"

A large ball of flames flew from her hand, right towards Neera. The priestess jumped out of the way, resulting in the frozen exit behind been scorched to nothingness.

"Go, quick!" Lilac did not waste this chance, continuing with a Dragon Boost straight towards Neera as she landed, giving her no time to block or evade.

"You sure about this?" Milla asked, but Carol pulled her along.

Carol and Milla disappeared beyond the exit, followed by Lilac, who gave a thumbs-up to Pliny.

Along with a "We'll expect you to catch up" look.

Neera quickly got herself up, the Dragon Boost had did some damage, but she was far from out.

"Now… let's pay you back for the insults back in the palace." Pliny prepared another fireball.

* * *

Lilac. Carol and Milla continued their escape from the Shang Tu Police Force.

"I didn't know Shang Tu had a sub!" Carol was awestruck.

"I don't think it belongs to Shang Tu, Carol…." Lilac said.

They had escaped Neera, thanks to Pliny, but now…

Before the group, a giant submarine was partially submerged in the creek. Its ends stretched out far, beyond their sight.

"This thing is… massive! It's even bigger than the ships we seen in Shang Mu! How long is it!?" Carol's eyes were still wide.

"I think the question we should be asking is: Why is it here?"

The submarine was moving rather slowly, towards the direction which led out of the Creek.

Lilac did not like this, but, she had an idea.

She jumped on.

"C'mon, we'll take this out of here!"

Carol and Milla hopped aboard the sub the followed Lilac through the sub. They encountered a three frog like machines with only two legs.

The Frogs attracted the intruders by spitting green acid bubbles, Milla block, with her green block shield directly back at the frog taking out one of them.

Carol use her claws to slash at the 2th frog with her combos, talking out the robot. And lilac use the spinning cyclone to take out the last one.

After that was done they reach the end of the ship. They made it to land and now they have to see if Torque &amp; Pliny are okay. Rain was starting to pour in and thunder rage throughout. They continued down the path suddenly the three heard a loud sound,

"What was that an airplane?" Carol ask surprisingly startled.

"I… I'm not sure but… I have a bad feeling about this…" Lilac grimed.

…

Lilac came up stunned at the site of a bug like robot ship. It's as big as a Pagoda house at the distance. Lilac spot Torque who was unconscious for some reason and was carried by a squid like robot.

Lilac blotted towards the ship as it was about fly away, "No! Stop!" It was too late Torque is captured.

"I've got you now!" Lilac turned to the opposite direction to see serpentine charging at her with a flame thrower. Lilac jumped out-of-the-way she charged back at the snake and did a round.

Serpentine was knocked back but he quickly recovered and charge back at eh squid head again this time he use his blasters. But Lilac doge every shot and did a dragon boost, Serpentine was quick to jump over the upcoming attack and fired a rocket launcher at the creature.

Lilac saw the pending hazard, she kicked back at the missile and back at Serpentine, he didn't have time to avoid it and was knocked out the cliff. She ran over to the cliff only to see a Chopper with Serpentine piloting.

"I have enough of your Kung-Fu Tricks!"

Serpentine launch his missile barrages, Lilac have barely had the time to avoid. She was knocked down by the force of the blasts. Milla came to the rescue with some flower petals and Lilac is recovered.

The more annoyed Serpentine Lunch more missiles at them but Milla blocks them all with her psycho block barrier. The snake was taken back by all of the missiles that flew back at him. Lilac then used dragon boost to launch herself up and down to smash the Choppers canopy windshield.

"Why you- What the-"Serpentine spot a green ferball on a motorcycle in the air. Carol seized the chance for the final blow. The Chopper started squealing down the cliff.

Lilac Carol and Milla took in their victory for a moment.

Milla was the first to speak up. She's worried about Torque and her first idol Pliny Yun. "What should we do?"

Lilac said nothing.

"Lilac?"

**"I don't know!**" Lilac snaps. "I don't know..." she said sadly.

…

_**Back at the cave.**_

"I would have expected more from the great Pliny Yun," Neera Li said mockingly, she walked up to her opponent.

"Shut Up!" the female magician retorts, while she was painting. "I'm more capable than you even- *gasp*"

Neera dashed and swung her fist to her opponent face, before the criminal could even react to it. Pliny is knocked back down. She got up on her knees and rubbed her newly bruised left cheek that the Panda women's fist collided on.

The Magician hand balled to a fist; how was she supposed to beat Neera?

"What's the matter, Yun? Where did your smugness go?" Neera twirled her staff. As if mocking playfully at Pliny.

"I must admit, I was quite amazed that you were able to melt my ice."

She pointed her staff towards Pliny.

The Musician in question glared back at the Panda Women.

"This staff has been passed down from generations to generations in the Li family. The ice it creates is as hard as steel, and can even last for months without melting. Being able to melt it in a single shot was impressive…. But now I sees you had put everything you had in that first attack."

With that, and a swipe of her staff. She sent a rotating energy of ice at Pliny.

At their distance, Pliny had enough time to divide roll away to avoid it.

Unfortunately, as Neera had said, she had indeed used most of her energy in her first two initial attacks, one for breaking the ice, and one for Neera, which was effortlessly negated by her ice techniques. All she had been doing so far was dodging and shielding herself from the relentless amount of ice techniques Neera had thrown at her.

With that little energy left, there was no way she could perform another move strong enough to break through Neera's ice techniques.

"I guess I expected too much from a red party favor like you. Why don't you just surrender?" Neera sneered.

_'Red… Party... Favor?'_

It was not the first time she heard that insult. Pliny felt her anger rising. She smirked. Pliny stood up, she stared at Neera Li for a few moments before slowly started laughing.

"What are you laughing about?" Neera Li demanded to this bratty Magician form Shang Mu.

Pliny continued to laugh more at the older women question. A small flame appeared in the right hand.

"Oh? You still have enough energy to stand up? And are you honestly thinking a flame that small in your hands is going to be able to-"

Pliny threw it at her before she could finish.

As Neera attempted to nullify it with another ice shot, upon collision, it exploded into a cloud of blackish smoke.

The smoke screen wall blocked off Neera's vision of Pliny.

"A smokescreen? Trying to escape? You seem to forget… that I have this entire cave encased in ice."

She began twirling her staff overhead. "You betray the law!"

With that, shards of ice once again erupted from the staff and rain upon the cave, hitting everything in sight once again…

Or it would have, for another explosion directly above her redirected the ice shards back towards Neera herself.

Pliny dusted off her red skirt with one hand as she walked up to the oversize Popsicle, casting her wonderful smile. Her velvet eyes seem to slightly glow in the dark.

"I guess you just got bested by this… _Party Favor._" The polar bear slightly tilted her head as she said to the frozen Neera Li as the smoke cleared.

Pliny summoned her rod. She sighed dramatically. "And you're not even worth my time."


	6. Chapter 6

Ting White wince at the bright morning sunlight, she blinked few times and looked around her surroundings.

She somehow ended up in a flower field, butterflies flew and pink petals fall "How did I get here?" the Kyrin girl closed her eyes and place hear hand on her forehead.

The Kyrin girl ponders, then she open her eyes in shock at the relaxation, "This is all a dream and it's all happening again!"

"Ting…" A mysterious voice called to her.

The Dancer was about to run forward but stopped when she saw the Kingdom Stone emerged from the ground, in a pool of light.

Ting place her hands close to her chest and took few steps back in fright.

"No… when are theses illusions going to end?" Ting White said to herself.

"Don't be afraid…"

The Kyrin girl turned around to see a Kyrin women with green hair who wore a formal green and white robles befitting of a queen of a dynasty.

"W-who are you?" Ting ask hesitantly. The women in question simply smiled.

"Wait… you're the women in the painting aren't you?" The Kyrin women nodded. "It's been so long my dear Ting."

Suddenly the entire world around her and the women, starts to swirl. Memories flashed in the Imperial dancer mind. The time when she was with her real wealthy family and the time when she was lifted raised in Shuigang by the headmistress of the royal palace.

Ting White remembered the memories of her mother and father "I-It can't be, are you really my mother?"

The whole world around them was back to normal.

The Kyrin Queen was over joyed with open arms "It's been so long my child."

Ting wanted to cry but fought back the tears.

…

Ting woke up from her dream like state. The green haired Kyrin girl was stunned as she stood up, she ended up in the Spirit shrine.

The dancer looked in to her surroundings "I must of sleep walked here, so typical of me…" she looked up the golden statue of the great dragon of legend.

"Oh Ting!"

Ting White turned around and was met with an immediate huge from her friend Chufai.

"Ting, are you okay? General Gong is here to meet you and then The Inn manager said that you were missing. I'm so glad that this is the first place to find you here! I'm sorry that I lefted you all alone in that Inn, I don't know what came over me."

Chufai resumed to hugging her friend. Ting White noctes a Panda General with her as well.

"Chufai, there's something I need to tell you." Ting said. Chufai reluctant let go of her embrace.

"What is Ting? You know can tell me everything? Oh and by the way I took back our plane! Its at the town's airport and it in good shape," Ting bite lowered lip, how was she going to explain it to her in finer detail?

"You don't have to explain anything, my lady," General Gong spoke up and bowed before Ting White.

"First I must say that it's an honor to finally meet you at last Princess Ting."

Chufai blinked at the Panda General. "Princess Ting…" She looked at her friend her expression said it all "You're a Princess!?"

"She's the last Princess of Shang Tu." The General explained to the panda girl.

"S-Shang Tu!?"

"I can explained it in finder details later madam," The honorable General huff in reposed.

Ting recalled memories of her parents at young age, thanks part to her dream she had recently.

Princess Ting nodded "Yes I… what he said is true I am the princess."

"Please allow us to take you back to the palace, the Magister will explain everything to you once we have arrive."

"Will Chufai and her plane accompany me to Shang Tu?"

"Of course, your highness. I will inform my men of your century long returned to our Kingdom." With that General Gong hurry took his leave to set up an escorted for the two girls… and their plane.

When they were alone in the shrine Chufai spoke up to Ting. "Century long? What did he mean by that exactly?"

The Princess sighed, her brows frown "That another thing I we should talk about." Ting said.

…

**_Trap Hideout, Shang Tu_**

Hundreds of members of the Red Scarves cheered as they watch the fight between two opponents. Spade was watching the match at the entrance, waile he ponders about the clues or any lead to his father's killer but he found one of the only Palace maiden who fled from Shuigang about bearing witness to the King's demise and detailed it with such vivid tail.

_Spade sighed, "Are you sure you're not making things up? Because-"_

_"Please sir that's all I know! What I said is the truth!" the deer women who wore casual orient robes. She bared a frighten look when specking about the murder to Spade._

_"You can't tell anyone that I told you and please don't tell Prince Dail that I told you! Please I'm begging you, they'll kill me!"_

_"Alright, alright! I won't tell anyone about you…"_

_"Oh thank you sir! Thank you!"_

"This is starting to get ridicules," Spade said to himself. His mind was back to reality.

"AND THE WINNER GOES TO RIIIINGOOO," The victor took his pride in his victory. Almost everybody booed at the fighter and started frowning produce at him. Not happy that there least favorite fighter won.

Spade snickered and rolled his eyes, "Well, at least the big boss isn't here."

…

**_Jade Creek, inside the big tent…_**

"Yes, yes I understand... I'll will personally get on it after we find the Princess." And with that Mayor Zao hang up the phone.

"Find? We all know that Prince Dail has her." Ming Zu said while she was putting on makeup, looking at her reflation.

"Our intel inform me that Ting White escaped Dail's warships in a plane and landed some ware in Jade Creek." The Red Panda Mayor explained to his future wife.

"Well that interesting."

The Mayor was proud with his information gathering, "In no time my dear, we will make buttloud of cash. All our men have to do is find her in this-"

"You're Honor!" a Guard burst through the tent entrance.

"Ah, Fung. I supposed that you found something concerning Ting White or the Kingdom Stone?" The Mayor grinded, ready for some good news.

"Sir, it's been reported that Shang Tu's army has found their Kyrin Princess, at Song Town!"

"WHAT!?" Both Zao and Ming shouted. The Guard jumped at their sudden outburst but maintain his composter. That not good news.

"Our scouts have confirmed it sir and madam!"

"Why you good for nothing… This is monumental in our Kingdom history! Now the Magister will be making headlines, instead of us!" Ming Zu Scowled at the Guard.

The Panda Women shoot a glare at her future husband, "Zao you better have a backup plain."

"Of course dear all we have to do is take back the Kingdom Stone and-"The Mayor heard a loud thunder from outside and jumped.

After his shagginess with his hat, he laugh nervously. "Well um, Ming, we should just focus on stealing back the Kingdom Stone form Dail."

Ming Zu only rolled her eyes in response.

…

**_Jade Creek (outside)_**

Neera Li is in a block of crystal ice and the Bird officer made some real progress getting her out.

"Thank you," as she was free. "I can't believe that I lost to a witch, a performer no less…" She mutterd in disgust. She really wanted to get back at the polar bear brat, Pliny Yun.

Nerra and the bird officer spotted a couple of lights heading their way.

Shang Tu guards patrols while looking for the fugitives and had founded Neera and the Bird officer. Neera nodded to her fellow comrades, she then heard a screeching from the radio from the hover crafted, and she walked up to the main seat.

"This is Nerra Li, report."

"The missing Princess of Shang Tu from the myth had returned to us at last. The honorable General Gong and his men are escorting her and a civilian to Shang Tu as we speak." Said the other party on the line.

Neerra's eyes widen in shock by the news. The other party will never lie to her about anything. Plus there are truth to what Gong and Bird Officer has been doing recently.

"A-are you certain?"

"Yes, I am certain ma'am. As it was foretold in Song Town's Spirit Shrine regarding the lake. It was a question of when will it happen."

_'And in an unfortunate time for it to happen, with the Kingdom Stone missing an all.'_ Neerra thought.

"I see… Thank you informing me. I'll will meet with her highness and the Magister at the palace right away… after I apprehend the fugitives." Neerra then hang up the line, she look at the bird officer.

Her face turned red, "What! It's not like I don't want to meet the Princess, come on let's just find them."

"Weh."

…

It is a stormy night at Jade Creek Lilac, Carol and Milla hid in a cave. Carol watch the rain pouring from outside.

Torque was captured by Brevons army and Pliny went missing after she was confronting Neera Li. Lilac and Carol had already guessed that she was already captured as well but Milla Basset didn't want to believe it. The hound girl had hope for beast fortune that the former magician actress would find them in this cave.

"Maybe we're not cut out for this… We should go home." Said Carol

"So that it? We just leave and let Torque and Pliny die?" Lilac scowled.

"What are we supposed to do? Torque and Pliny are cool and all but… This is so much bigger than us. We're just kids."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"Doesn't mean anything!? Look at what they did to me! To us! Sometime I feel like you're trying to get us killed!" Carol talk back.

"How can you say that? I put myself in the front lines so you don't have to!" Lilac fired back.

"Yeah, and I always have to bail you out!"

"What's the problem with that? We're helping each other do the right thing!"

"But I don't want to do the right thing! I just want to spend time with my best friend!" Carol said with tears in her eyes.

Lilac was taken back by Carol's words. As Carol continued.

"If the only way I can do that is by risking my life… maybe we shouldn't be friends no more."

"Carol…"

"DON't… Just don't. I'm done." She said with tears and ran away.

Sash Lilac thought about what Carol had said. She walked back to Milla.

"Its okay." Lilac said as she petted Milla on the head. The hound girl nodded and got up on her feet.

Lilac turned to the opposite direction. "I'm going after them. Alone."

"Let me come with you!"

"No. Carol right. Friends shouldn't let each other get hurt." Lilac said worriedly.

"You should stay behind with her." Lilac ran out but Milla follow her.

"Milla, stay here!"

"I won't leave you…"

"STAY!" with that she dragon boost to her destination, leaving both Milla and Carol behind.

…

Milla ran up all fours to Carol. "She's gone!"

"She actually went through it. Big surprised."

"Are you mad at her?"

"I'll get over it I guess. But we're gonna do things my why now." She said proudly.

…

**_Storm Drainage Tunnel, Shang Tu._**

"What is this place?" Milla ask as they arrived.

"The Red Scarves are down here. They still got all of my ninja stuff."

"Your we're a ninja?"

"Eh, not really. I mean, it's a long story, so, I'll tell you someday if you're good."

"C'mon, let's show Ms. Heropants how it's done."

…

Carol riding her motorbike road through the long wooden corridor, avoiding the lasers form the cellings and varies opicals, making her way to the door entrance to the stadium.

The entrance to the stadium was about to close. The cat girl put the petal to the metal and room fast to the double doors.

Like an daredevil Carol made it through.

"Heh, that was too easy."

Suddenly doors burst open (or exploded for that matter) which startled Carol. The green smoke cleared, Milla is reveled. She rush to Carol's side.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Hey Milla how you'd learn to do that?"

"Well I-"

"Nah doesn't matter, it was kind of cool though."

As if on que the Hooded Ninja bikers started pouring out from another stadium entrance, riding their motorbikes.

The biker lined up front and center, ready to charge at Carol.

"Heh long time no see guys! Don't mind me I'm just here for my Ninja Stuff."

"What? You Got a lot of neve coming back here and wrecking our guard bots, traitor!" said one of a large group of bikers.

"Yeah! Too bad that big sis of yours isn't here to back you up this time!"

Carol rise her eyebrow at the mention of her long lost older sister, "I'm not sure what you're on about. But you ask for it!"

…

**_Meanwhile somewhere at the outside entrance at Trap Hideout._**

Spade rested on a bench shuffling his cards. He pick out one card it's an ace of spade card. Spade scoffed at the irony he consider himself an ace, for filling his duties for The Red Scarves and having seemly solved case of his father's killer and more.

Will he do something about it? He wasn't sure, Spade was certain that Lilac and her friends would take care of the mess on their own.

"Yo Spade!" A Red Scarves Member Douhing came up to him.

"What?"

"Carol just showed up in our stadium, she claimed that she looking for same help."

Well so much for 'taking care of the mess'.

"I'm on it."

…

The spectators on stadium watch in anticipation Carol and the last standing biker.

Carol and the biker charged at each other. The wild cat jumped out of her seat and kicked at the biker. The biker was seeing stars.

The crowd cheered. Carol and Milla waved at the crowd it was short lived when Milla sensed Spade's preccens from behind.

"You here to ask for help, aren't you? Couldn't handle that little quest on your own?" Spade Smirked.

Carol instely turned around annoyed at the fact that he was able to sneak up behind them and making fun of her as well, "Cram it Spade!"

Carol and Spade were about to fight until-

"Stop it!" Milla Basset cut between them.

"Your right… We need your help. Our friends are in trouble."

"And I'm supposed to care why?"

"The one who caught our friends is the one who killed your father." Carol explain.

Spade looked down on the ground and signed.

"Face it buster, were the only lead you got…"

…

**_Thermal base_**

The shan troopers are in formation as the clocked figure arrive, this time wielding a strange looking staff.

Brevon walked up to her. "Good evening."

"I was told that your project meet delay after you said to me that it would be finish in an hour. Care to enlighten me?" the clocked figure said with a hint of disapproval.

"Minor details with the construction but otherwise completely stable, everything is in working order, madam."

The alien warlord and the clocked women walked to their destination.

"All though, I've also I have to deal with two intruders who are now our prisoners," Brevon continued.

"So I've heard." The cloaked figure replied.

They made it to the entrance to the forgotten place. They made it to the ancient throne room, it is just as she remembered it somewhat, and it's been eons as this place had age so much, but with her powers she can restore her palace to the way it was. She thought as she walked up to the throne room.

"So," Brevon cross his arms. "About my next final task? I prefer to be done with whatever it is quicker…"

She removed her hood revealing gray long hair, fixated on ruins and said "Yes, when you have the time, I want you to kill the three prisoners."

The alien warlord nodded.

Before Brevon take his leave "I've been meaning to ask; how you managed to create another Crystal Battery for my ship?"

The cloak figure is still looking at the ruins of an ancient throne not even bothering to look at him. "I created it for the sole purpose to feed on the negativity of the Kingdom Stone."

"Much likes a battery?"

"Whatever you call it, every light has its shadow and I exploited it that shadow. Now I'm afraid to cut this lovely conversation short. Carry out your final assignment."

Brevon rolled his eyes and acknowledge the command and returned to the sub monorail.

After the alien is gone the figure held up her staff and mudders the ancient letters, white circle with letters appeared surrounding her feet.

…

**_Storm Drainage Tunnel, Shang Tu._**

"So you were hanging around two good looking girls huh? One form Shuigang and the other form Shang Mu." Carol grind at Spade wail he's leading the way to their destination.

"Look. Just because we're on the same page doesn't mean you can poke fun at me. I've only help them out of a jam, wail I was performing my task."

"Pfff… well sorry. I figured they might be your new friends, since you don't have any."

"Gosh I wonder where they are now. I hope they are okay?" Milla said worriedly. She may not know them nor do who they really are but they sound nice people, for what they heard from Spade.

"Their fine. For what I gathered they already found a place they can stay at Shang Tu." Spade stated.

"Oh thank goodness."

They reach the tunnel hatch. "Whelp this is the place."

…

**_Thermal Base_**

Pliny woke up from her nap, she look over her surroundings. She appears to be in a lab, with computers and junk.

A drone that appeared to be a squid in Pliny's eyes.

"Oh, you're awake."

Pliny Yun tried to get up but she on a stretcher, with her legs, arms and neck restrained.

"Where the heck am I? And where's Lilac?" the red polar bear girl said demanded.

"Rest assured you have not been valuated. But we did take a piece of your hair for DNA testing. The results are a bit disappointing, as expected. Oh, you mean the other prisoners? They are currently being interrogated as we speak and not to mention a plan execution."

Pliny struggled to break free then gave up, "You can't be serious…"

"Moving right along I've also given you the antidote for the virus as well."

Pliny's was shocked, "W-what?"

"As Lord Brevon have already told you earlier, (before the capture of you and your purple companion at our base). You were able to adapt to the tiara device with or without it, with no side effects. But unlike General Serpentine and Prince Dail, you seem to be out of our control. So there's really no reason to have you part of our experimentations any longer." Syntax explained.

"Oh good, now can you let me go? I really need to get back to my life now." Pliny ask.

"Of course, right after I take some of your brain samples."

"Huh!? What do you mean about my brain samples?!"

"This is not mandatory for my previous patients," Syntax tentacle claw switch to a spinning bone saw "However it serves as a requirement for a final request form our guest who wanted all three prisoners terminated-"

Syntax was shoot from behind by a laser blaster.

Torque, Carol and Milla came rushing in the lab. Torque press a button on the computer, thus freeing the shocked Pliny.

"Are you okay?" Torque ask Pliny.

Pliny Yun took the time to look at her red dress and her pink boots that she was wearing all this time, "Yeah I'm fine."

"Pliny, I'm so glad you're alright!" Cried the hound girl as she hugged the red polar bear girl. Pliny smiled and hugged her back.

"How did you get yourself-captured anyway?" ask Carol.

Pliny let go of Milla's embrace "Long story, but if you want the full scoop we got to find Lilac."

Torque, Carol, and Milla nodded in agreement.

On the way to find Lilac Pliny explained to her friends that after her fight with Neera she sort of loss control and then she followed Lilac, she couldn't stop herself from trying to kill her but Lilac finally knocked some sense into her. After their fight they finally meet Brevon Pliny was the first to confront him Brevon told her that she was nothing more than an experiment that gone wrong from the start she despised on what he just said.

But she's cured now so she doesn't have to worry about anything.

"Lilac's scent is this way!" Milla said while she was running at all fours. Torque, Pliny and Carol followed they will find Lilac.

…

Pliny, Milla and Carol were shook when they saw Lilac all strap up vertically on a stretcher and in a glass tube with electric wires attach to it. And that's not all Lilac's skin and cloths looks all burnt and her tranquilly rip out of her.

Milla and Carol was horrified, wail Pliny Yun felt disgust at the site. Torque rush to the console, the glass tube open up, Carol couldn't wait to get to her friend in need.

With the restraints gone lilac fell on the floor, Carol and Torque rush to her side. Milla in tears at the site of Lilac recovering. Pliny sighed at relief.

"I'm sorry I ran off without you! I'll never do it again!" Carol cried

Wail Pliny Yun was relieved at the scene she then notice a presence from behind. She knows who it is and took a glance with anger in her velvet eyes.

"We gotta leave, now!" said Lilac. The whole gang saw Brevon and his troops show up.

"You know, it was so smart of your Coalition to attack my ship above an inhabited planet." Broven said to the commander and his cohorts. "What ever happened to that Prime Directive of yours, hm?"

"You think you're some blameless force of nature, don't you?! That the rules don't apply to you?!" Toque said.

"It's my world on the line. You know exactly how far I'll go to ensure its safety."

"Your world is in danger because of the suffering you've caused to the other worlds!"

Brevon acted all surprised "My actions have hurt people? I have no idea. I'm dreadfully sorry."

"Really?" Milla ask.

"He's lying!" Carol said.

"I have a lot of work to do, so I'll make this quick. Kill them." And with that the shan troopers started firing.

Pliny and Milla formed a white shield wail Torque fired back at the troops. Pliny was struggling with her magic however.

"What the- why am I," Pliny thought aloud.

"I should probably point out Mrs. Yun that since you're now cured form one of Syntax's devised, your powers is greatly diminish, in the process!" Brevon said out loud so that she can hear him. "The tiara device is what made you so powerful and supposed to be under our control, but no more! Your finish."

"Oh! Thanks a lot bug eyes!" Pliny gritted her teeth, she did not like this one bit.

"I can't hold it!" Milla cried. "I-I can't ether!" Pliny said.

Everyone stopped when they heard sirens. Brevon furiously looked to find the cause of it. Torque, Pliny and the rest took the time to excape to the transporter in the prison hall. Brevon caught on and tried to kill them all with one strike, but it was too late. They escaped.

Brevon was not happy.

"PRESSURE OVERLOAD DETECTED. THE FACILITY WILL IMPLODE IN SIX MINUTES." Syntax announce through the speakers.

"Don't let them escape! Find out the one who did this!" Brevon barked to his minions. And with that both alien warlord and the shan troopers fled on out of here.

…

**_Jade Creek (outside)_**

The destruction of the facility was seen outside of Jade Creek, as it sunk to below the deeps. Sash Lilac made it out of the water (still struggling to get up), the dragon girl intently notice the Shang Tu Police hover car that's heading her way.

Neera Li stepped out to the vehicle

"No! NO!" Lilac craw back.

"Stand down!"

"I have to find them!"

"There are two ways we can do this, dragon! And you're only conscious in one of them!"

Lilac closed her eyes; looks like she doesn't have much of a choices. She got up on her feet. "Do what you have to do."

The Panda Presstice handcuffed Lilac. She can only hope that her friends are okay.

…

**_The ancient palace of the Moth._**

"A cave in? I should have expected this… All well."

What it appeared to be a cave in from the entrance and the Monorail is destroyed it appears that the cloaked figure is trap inside her own palace.

"I hold no Ill will towards it, my Palace is all I needed for my next stage for my revenge and dominance," she cast her evil smile. "So the mortal inhapantince can enjoy the last time of their miserable lives. No cave will hold me for long,"

She slowly started laughing that can be heard throughout the throne room.


	7. Chapter 7

The Civilians, young and old gathered in the main streets of Shang Tu's capital city. As they saw what it appeared to be the imperial carriage with white and silver trimmings with the golden Kyrin statue attach on the front, escorted by Shang Tu Guards on foot, along with blue armored trucks and police cars.

Shang Tu's military and law in forces have drove up in formation to protect the large Carriage. They made it all the why from Song Town to Shang Tu, to the Civilians it was more like brief Celebration than anything else. The music band that march along with the troops played the Kingdom's national theme.

Ting, accompanied with her friend Chufai looked out from the Carriage windshield, she and her friend marveled at the unique oriental structures and people from outside the streets. Never in her life that she been to Shang Tu before.

The former Kyrin Dancer now Princess already told Chufai that she is from the past and the lake brought her into this future and other details, Chufai believed her, of course. Chufai spoke up about the secret princess being a dancer and singer in but didn't know that she was an actual royalty, Ting was surprised by this and glanced at her friend.

"You know that actuality explained it… But why would my Mistress from Shuigang Palace never told me about my parents being royalty?" the Kyrin Princess inquired to her panda girl companion next to her.

Chufai shrugged "I don't know, I if I were to guess she probably wanted to protect you, form the bad guys."

"Yeah, you might be right Chu," Ting agreed. "Chufai I want to thank you for being with me all this time, and of course Spade too."

"Oh, um, it's nothing, what are friends for?" Chufai grinned.

…

As soon the Carriage arrived at the Palace entrance a servant open the door to let them out.

"The Magister will arrive shortly," Said the servant.

"Many thanks!" Chufai gush at the site of the Royal Palace of Shang Tu "Wow this is so amazing! I-I can't believe it! I'm the lucyis panda in the world!" she said wail flailing her arms. *cling* *cling* *cling*

"Um Chufai you still waring you're four bracelets. Try not to lose them alright?" Ting said smiling.

"Huh? Oh fish peast my green bracelet it flew right off!" Chufai huffed and chased after it on the ground.

Ting White couldn't help but place her hand and giggle at the scene.

"Presenting the Royal Magister!" Ting White turned her head to the Palace entrance and stood in formal position.

Chufai picked pick up her large bracelet and place it back on her left wrist. She zips too Ting's side.

The Royal Magister arrive to greet them. The girls bowed.

Chufai cleared her throat as she was first to speak "My name is Chu Fay I'm am a Student at Shang Mu's Li Dain Academy and daughter of the late top tier martial artist, Jun Fay".

"If I recalled correctly, Jun Fay was killed by the Red Scarves, you have my sympathy." The Magister said.

"Thank you for your kind words Magister." He nodded in reply and turned his attention towards Ting White.

Ting was surprise by the news of Chufai's father.

"It is a special privilege to finally see the return of our Princess," the leader of Shang Tu bowed.

"T-thank you your Magister," Ting bowed again.

"We had arrange living quarters for both you and miss Chu Fay, allow me to be you're guided in the Palace."

"It will be an honor, Magister," the Princess Ting said.

The Magister informed them that they had to arrange a living quarters for Ting and Chufai and guided the two girls to the palace.

…

Ting White, Chufai and the Magister; they discussed about Ting's possable duties as Princess, the Kingdom Stone and the current state for the three Kingdoms as they walked inside the halls of the palace.

"I haven't even know that things turned out so terrible after all these years and the fact that the Kingdom Stone is still missing is worrisome." Ting said with concern in her eyes.

"Yeah," The Panda girl agreed. "It's got to be something we can do…"

"Princess Ting is the beacon of light for our Kingdom. It is our hope that we can resolve this potenal war with the Kyrin Princess at our side. As of right now however she must be well rested before she is ready to take on her duties." The Magister turned his attention towards Chufai. "We are willing to compensate you for all your troubles but sadly it does not involve putting you in harm's way."

"Oh right… but thank you in regards your Excellency," Chufai said sleeplessly. The Magister nodded.

They arrive at the entrance to Ting White's new room the Magister revealed the master bedroom to the two girls.

It was rather beautiful. Most of the decor is lime colored. It even had an outdoor balcony. Ting and Chufai walked in the room, "Wow, you got such a beautiful room, Ting- I mean your highness!" Chufai bowed.

Ting White giggled wail covered her mouth with her right hand. "Why thank you Chufai."

"This room was used to be the guest room for high officials but since word got out about you're returned they had to make some reiterating."

"Your Excellency if it not much trouble to ask; is it possible that I can call my mother at Shang Mu?" ask the panda girl.

"Yes of course, the phone in this room should be working fine. We've also stored your plane into one of our closes hangers."

"Oh thank you, Magister," Chufai said and bowed.

A guard showed up "Your Excellency I have news to informed you that Neera Li and Sash Lilac had arrived outside the palace." The Magister nodded to the guard. "If you exceed me, your highness and Lady Chu Fay" he bowed to the girls and with that he walked with the guard.

…

Lilac arrived outside the Shang Tu palace escorted by Neera, the bird guard lefed to carry out another assignment. Wail they were outside the palace Lilac notice a huge crowd at the royal palace square.

"What on Avalice is going on here? Did something happen?" Lilac ask worriedly.

Neera brushed off her question, "Nothing happen, keep moveing."

Lilac still worried about her friends. She was reminded that she was separated from them. They walked through the double doors of the palace.

…

"Once again, you have deceive us. Do you realize what this means?" the Magister said sternly.

"If it make any difference, your Excellency… I'm deeply sorry." Saild Lilac.

"It means that I have been foolish."

Lilac was stun by his answer. The Magister turned to face her.

"We have examined the fragment your commander gave us."

"Does that mean that you'll help?" Lilac ask hopeful.

"There is something you must do for us first. A mission, if you will. Accept and well restore your strength. Succeed and we will restore your honor."

"Th… thank you, your excellency," Lilac bowed.

…

Chufai called her mother and told her that she is alright and that she was done with her adventure (the phone is on a small dresser table next to the Master bed).

"So anyway mom, I might be able to see you back home, in a matter of two days I think… though I might be a little bit late for school. Huh? You don't have to wait for me at the airport… ehhh okay, fine mom I'll see you at the airport… I love you too mom, bye!"

After she was done calling her mom she lay down on the bed.

"Yesterday I almost dreamed that I can stay at the Palace, and now my dream has come true." Chufai said.

She glanced at her friend. Ting who is outside the room balcony looking on to the city, she closed her eyes, she can feel the softest wind. Things have been happening with current events; Shuigang's King death, the Kingdom Stone being missing and now it turned out that she is a princess of this Kingdom.

"Hey Chu, do you ever wondered why my mother and father lefted me to become this dancer for Shuigang?"

Chufai sate up from the bed "Oh! Um, I don't know but I think it's because of a revolution that was burring up in your Kingdom so you're parents had you moved you somewhere else like someone they know, at least that what I read at school."

"Hmmm... I see, well in that case I think I need to speak to the Magister, just to know for sure"

"Okay just try not to get us kicked out okay," Chufai joked which the Princess laughed.

"Don't worry, I may have to go one a little fetch quest as well since I am royalty." Ting smiled.

"Aww so you're going to leave me here all by my selfe?"

"You can tag along if you like? " Chufai yawned.

"Nah just kidding I think I'll take a nap while you get back." Chufai smiled sheepishly.

Ting giggled, "You always seem to bring a smile to my face."

…

Compared to Shang Mu and Shuigang, this Palace is going to take some time to getting used to, since it is her new home for the Kyrin princess, and Shang Tu Palace is her birth home but of course it's probably a common feeling for some people. The two guard who is guarding the entrance of her new Master bedroom pointed derations to wear to find the Magister.

"Thank you… could both of you watch over Chu Fay for me please." Ting White said to the guard.

"As you command your Highness." Both guards said and bowed.

Ting White made it at the end of the main hall, the pillars were in a placed semi-circular fashion, decorated with bright blue banners with yellow outlines. The Magister stood in the center, looking at the Kingdom of Shang Tu, which was portrayed just beyond the pillars.

The Magister turned to meet the Princess.

The Kyrin Princess took a deep breath.

"Magister… I need to know about my parents. Chufai told me about this revolution that happen long ago in Shang Tu… Do you know what happen to them?"

The Magister closed his eyes, "I suppose it's only a matter of time." He open his eyes. "Firstly your father the King, he was once a great ruler but went mad with power and tried to start a war. He almost brought our Kingdom to economic ruin."

"And the People of Shang Tu rise up to over throw him" Ting said sadly "I've learned the tale of the king form my Mistress that raise me. Of course I didn't know he was my father at the time."

"Juri Po, the friend of the queen and a shaolin master if I recall correctly."

Ting was surprised but nodded in replied.

"Oddly enough we still haven't found the case of the change of the king's behaver and wail we don't approve of his actions we do accept his legacy."

The Magister and Ting White notice Neera Li and Lilac came out of the other entrance.

The panda Priestess bowed to the Kyrin Princess.

Lilac bowed as well, though she was surprise to see a new face here at the Palace and with the Magister. Whoever this green hired Kyrin girl may be she must be important (though she comes off as some sort of old fashion dancer in that dress).

The princess raised her hand "Um, as you were," Ting White said somewhat awkwardly.

Neera Li turned back to Lilac.

"The Fragment your commander gave us is indeed crafted from a rare mineral. But we've discovered it before. In one other location." Nerra said

"Why haven't you dug it up by now?" ask Lilac

"We feared that it was radioactive. Now that we've studied it in person, we know that it is safe enough to investigate." Nerra answered.

"This could provide the answers we seek… Why the invaders know of our world, and more importantly, how to defeat them." Said the Magister.

Ting White chose not to get involve in the conversation at hand. The Magister and General Gong have told her everything she knows so far on current affairs. She unforntuly feel that she had nothing to add to the topic, at least not yet.

"Get in there, find what you can, and leave. Do It as quialy as possible."

Lilac bowed "I won't fail you."

…

Pangu Lagoon

"All right here I go!" The Purple Dragon Girl said as her dash though the fields of the Purple Lagoon. She push herself at top seed as what her chi has allowed.

Lilac stopped and notice a floating object; it was a giant ring with beads. Lilac ran up to one and examined it. The dragon girl touch it, she ametliatitly felted a surge of energy. Lilac looked both of her hands, stunned at the moment but continued on to her destination, she ran really fast, lilac ran up the hill.

Lilac pass through a bee hive, which is the size of an extra-large van and fell. Bees came out of it and automaticly chase after the dragon.

Lilac while she was running saw ten bees trying to attack her, one bee to her left charged at her. Lilac avoided it by jumping. The bee was about to do it again but Lilac used dragon kick, knocking out the bee. To her surprised she manage to create a blue energy disk wail she performed a dragon kick, it must of happen to do with that beaded ring she touched earlier.

Lilac look form behind; the bees are still after her. Lilac jumped and performed cyclone mutable disks homed in on the bees, the large bugs are chopped in half one by one.

Lilac sighed in relief but then she stretch to a stretching halt; the bridge is out and it a long way for her dragon boost. But then she remembered that she still all powered up so she'll take the chance, she ran back then back and performed dragon boost.

She pass through the broken bridge like a rocket, Lilac knew but was still pleasantly surprised. Lilac made to the other side but her new powers are gone.

"I wonder if they are more of those bead rings somewhere."

Lilac pressed ahead to the destination.

…

"What on Avalice…" She never seen a Bow and Arrows this big before but then agine she never seen bee's that big before.

"Hmm I wonder if I can use this?" the Dragon girl hoped on the huge arrow, the bow as if it was on auto poilet lunched her and the arrow forwarded.

"Whoa!" she said as she was riding on the flying arrow until it desseded down and crashed landed in a nearby entrance. She dusted off her pants she take a good look at the entrance; it looked to be old but this must be the place, she knocked on the stone doors she wait for about an minint.

Lilac snorted "Well this is dumb none has been around for a long time. I guess I'll knock those doors down."

Just as she said that the doors slowing starting to open, Lilac was amazed.

"In and out like Neera said though not exactly her words but ehh." Lilac said to herself and walked inside. The stone doors closed behind her.

…

Meanwhile back at Shang Tu, the people of the Kingdom were shocked at the annocument of the returned of the Kyrin Princess of legend at first many of the people at the Palace Square where skeptical but when Judith Han, Shang Tu's beloved Spirit Orical came out and said that Princess Ting was indeed real the People jumped up and down in joy.

As for Ting she was overwhelm but tried her best not to show it in front of the People and she was with the Magister's side. They traveled throughout the capital city with guards meeting new impotent faces'.

"That's a lot of people even for someone like me…" She muttered.

"Are you all right?" The Magister asked the Princess.

"Oh! I'm alright. It's just strange that I get this much attention I know that I'm a Princess but still." Ting White laughed nervously.

"I can see where you coming from, I was in that same position when I was a lad." The Magister chucked.

Ting White looked up at the Magister "R-Really?"

The Magister nodded "I am certain you get the hang of this soon."

A guard came up the royal figures in the rush "Sire we have trouble it's about Mayor Zao. He's planning to invade Shuigang by morning!"

Ting White gasped by this news would the Mayor wanted to start a war?

"This comes to no surprise send General Gong to block their path," the Magister held out a scroll form is rob. "And give him this; it's a treaty to Zao."

"Yes sir!" and with that he took off.

…

Back at the Pangu cave.

Lilac explored inside of what it appeared to be a ruins; it's not like relic maze but more advance. Lilac looked up the ceiling to what it appeared to be rocket burners latched on to the ceiling, the scenery is the same as of outside with stone pillers.

Lilac ran and as usal she encountered more obstacles, the dragon girl avoided the lasers shooting at her and she ride on the moving blocks. Lilac jump to a leag but just she perseeded to move on there was a rumbling sound the leag fell along with her on it.

Lilac use dragon boost to rocket up she made it and moved on deeper in the ruins. The dragon girl encountered a massive swarm of giant green wasp wail she was running.

"Of course there be bees here," Lilac looked to her left and right; there is a huge wall of honeycombs with the bees crawling about. "I'm inside a bigger bee hive aren't I?"

Lilac saw the beaded rings in the distance then she looked behind her shoulder, there are lagre portion of bees chasing after her. The Dragon girl picked up the pace and reach to the beaded rings she felt its powers and use Cyclone to form mutable energy disk. The disk homed in on the bees and slice most of them apart.

Lilac stopped at the edge, there seem to be another bridge but it's now gone she was about to use dragon boost but Lilac spotted what it appeared to be a spinning Pad; she could use them for a cyclone move. The dragon girl heard buzzing, she jumped on the Pad and performed cyclone she and the pad started to float and move to the other side. The bees caught up with her they tried to charge but the hire whip whip every single one of them.

Lilac and the pad landed she dusted her pants and to continued on deeper in the ruins.

…

The deep cave.

"It's sure is dark in here…" Lilac mutted.

The dragon girl heard deep growling she turned around to see big giant eyes staring at her with giant glowing sharp teeth and scales.

"This… can't be possible!"

The dragon roars was so loud that the cave trembled. The dragon flew around the cave, the dragon dive down and open its mouth to fire a laser blast at the intruder.

Lilac dogged and used dragon boost at the monster. She ended up hitting couple of its scaly orbs Lilac landed back down and looked up shocked the dragon disappeared.

A giant claw hovered above her. Lilac caught wind of it and doge again before the claw can squish her. Sash Lilac spotted the dragon again and use dragon boost on one of the dragon's scales. This time she took out most of them.

The Dragon disappeared again but this time balls of flame appeard in its place. The flame balls target Lilac avoid the barrage but the last flame ball's blast she shield herself. Lilac got knocked down but quickly got up.

The glowing ring beads appeared in thin air Lilac sized the oprintunaty to. She reached the object then she quirky use Dragon boost the moment she saw the monster guardian. Like a bullet she bounce all over the walls, floors and ceiling.

With one attack Lilac hit all of the Dragons orbs and after that was done Lilac landed on her feet. She saw the dragon charging at her its eyes blinking yellow. Lilac charged at the beast and jumped kick at the eyes. The dragon was stunned at its place, a dozen of explosions surround the dragon.

The dragon started to shrink into a flash light, the source of the light belong to a squid like robot and the robot in question fell down.

At first Lilac was puzzled but then she realized. "Your one of Brevon's Robots!"

"BREVON… SHERCHING MEMORY BANKS." Loading… "THAT NAME DOSE NOT EXIST IN OUR DATABASE."

"Then who are you?" Lilac ask puzzled.

"THIS IS THE PRIMARY SECURITY FOR OR OR OR orrrrrr… THAT NAME DOSE NOT EXIST IN OUR DATABASE."

"What are you? Where did you come from?" She inquired to the squid bot.

"APOLOGES. THAT INFORMATION IS PASSWORD PROTECTED PASSWORD PROTEDED PASSWORD PROTEDEDPaPa-"Lilac walk up and kicked the robot, it booted up.

"PASSWORD ACCEPTED. FOLLOW ME."

…

Under ground water fall sanctum.

The blue squid bot activated the holoprojecter. The hologram reveled a man of her spices, it appeared.

"This is a final message… A message that we leave for the future. Although we will respect the wishes of your people and allow our influence to pass into legend, there will come a time in your history when you must learn the truth."

The holo image change into a planet of Avalice. "When we were stranded here, we sought desperately to return to our world. We wasted countless years trying to find a way home, but we are no closer to an answer than when we started. We decieded that helping your civilization survive and prosper was a more efficient use of our technology."

The image change into the kingdom stone. "We have condensed our energy reserves into a physical relic of extraordinary power. With proper care, you may one day use it to travel to the star… to find the answers that we alone could never find."

The image turned back to the dragon professor "if you wish to know more, you'll have to access our internal database. I pray that it is still intact by the time you receive this message." Lilac's old looking dragon kin bowed. "May the wind of time carry you for eternity."

And with that the image is gone, Lilac quaked an eyebrow at all this news. She wonder if this is what the magister was looking for. "Guess it's time for us to head back now."

…

Lilac had retuerd to Shang Tu with the robot in tail but while she araved back she was greeted with a festival at the square intrigued by this she ask one of the city folks.

"Didn't you hear? Princess Ting had finally came back to our kingdom! Orical Judith said so!" said a random raccoon women.

"Oh um, okay… thanks for the information! I guess…" said Lilac, she didn't have time prosses this information she hast to get to the magister as quickly as possible. Even though she might miss all that diseshis Shushi at the festival.

…

Lilac and the blue squid bot showed the massaged to the Magister and A green haired Kyrin girl who turned out to be the imperial Kyrin Princess that this kingdom's folks where talking about. At first when the dragon girl introduce the robot to the Magister the kyrin royal was startled by its alien like presents.

Sash Lilac did not think much of the girl but if she where to guess the Princess has been living under a rock most of her live or maybe she's a time traveler from the distant past.

The Royal Magister and the Imperial Kyrin Princess took the time to take in the information that been provided by this robot.

"The implications of this are powerful…"

"Do you believe it, your excellency?" Lilac ask.

The Magister turned to Lilac "It's difficult to say… But if it's true, then the Kingdom Stone is more important to our future then we realise. It must be returned to its restiong place before the energy within is lost forever."

He turned away to look at the sencory then looked over his shoulder to face her again eye contacted "Something terrible has happened in your absence. Zao has sent his army to attack Shuigang."

Lilac was shocked by the news "What?! But they're innocent!" Ting White who is standing by the Magister's side closed her eyes, still sadden by the news.

He turned his whole body to face the dragon girl once more "not as far as Zao is concerned. I have sent soldiers of our own to hold them off, but I fear that it will not be for long."

"What are we gonna do?!"

"As ironic as it may seem, you are the only dragonblood worthy of our trust. You can stop this war before it begins."

Ting open her eyes, surprised and hopefull. She glance up sidelong at the Magister and then at Miss Lilac.

"Tell me what to do." Said Lilac.

…

"Our ships will take you as far as they can. When you land, ride the norther winds to the snowfields."

"Understood." Said Lilac

"We are counting on you, dragonblood. Safe wnds."

…

Back at Jade creek woods.

After thermal base was destroyed Torque, Pliny and the others got separated from Lilac Milla Basset has been on the trail to find her wail the other friends follow the hound girl.

They ended up on a road way and they saw something coming for them.

"Something's coming! Something very very big is coming!" Milla shouted.

Torque, Carol and Pliny stood in defense.

"Stay behind me." The alien turned shell duck said to the group.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Pliny said she really like the fact that her powers are mostly gone but at least she knows how to use karate.

Dozens a pond dozens of Blue Military Jeeps arrived.

"HALT! I SAID HALT!" It was General Gong at the driver's seat. All the military cars stopped.

Carol was wondered 'Gong of all people', Torque stand down at the site of the panda general, Milla still surprise and started.

"Great, just when I thought I was out to the woods…" Pliny muttered with her arms crossed. She had no desire to be arrested by these idiot again.

"Well look what we have here." Gong said tiredly.

The red polar bear girl felt she wanted to retort but Milla spoke up first.

"Have you seen Lilac?" the hound girl ask.

"The dragon girl? Afraid not."

"Well, what's with the army?" Carol ask.

"Zao and his goons are about to attack Shuigang. I'm not about to let that happen." Gong said.

"Heh, for a momtet there I thought you guys are going to arrest me— wait what!?" Pliny said stunned.

Touqre was shocked as well "Zao is going to war?!"

"Not if we reach him. All he needs is a little bit of persuasion, if you know what I'm talkin' about."

"We're friends with him. Maybe we can ask him to stop!" said Milla.

Gong rolled his eyes "Yeah, like that's gonna w… Hey, wait a minute… I think you Might be on to something! Hop in!"

The bird guard poped up from the driver's seat and said "wheh."

…

After Lilac lifted to Battle Glacier Ting White talked to the Magister about the visions she is having and she ended up being at the spirit shrine at Song Town.

"Hmmm... I believe you should meditate on this"

"Meditate?"

"For what I understand your parents have the power to feel the Kingdom Stone, given to by the river Spirit. They meditate to communicate with the Kingdom Stone. "

"So now the stone is trying to contact me?"

"Yes, though we have read archives of the Kyrin King and Queen's connections but more details are shrouded in mystery."

"I see. Well, here it goes."

Ting White sat on the floor legs cross and closes her eyes. Neera Li watch closely ready to spring into action if anything happens to the Princess, perhaps for potential assassins.

Ting White in her dream she was at the flower fields again. She saw Dragon man that she saw in the "hologram Message" from Mrs. Lilac, Ting wanted answers she wanted to know why she is having these visions recently.

"I cannot say but the Kingdom stone is calling you to go to the spirit shrine that's where the real Kingdom Stone lay."

"Wh-what…? But wasn't the Kingdom Stone was stolen by Shuigang? By Prince Dail?"

The dragon professor shook his head "The stone was never stolen by them. The one they possessed was a false and dark replica created by a demon. The real kingdom stone retreated to a place within the confines of the spirit shrine of Song Town to undergo its transformation to an all-powerful energy for this planet."

Ting wanted to ask more but she wince at the bright light, she use her right arm to cover her vision.

The Princess then woke up, she got up from the blue marble floor.

"My lady are you all right?" ask Neera.

Ting rubbed her eyes to clear her vision. "Yes I'm all right."

She got up and announced to them on what was told in her dream. Neera was stunned and the Magiter listen with interest, after she is finished with her story, The Leader of Shang Tu ordered Neera to bring and escort Princess Ting to Song Town. Neera nodded


End file.
